


Welcome To Earth – Reddie

by stanleysappleslices



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Asexual, Bisexuality, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Internalized Homophobia, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Pansexual, Reddie, Slow Burn, Slurs, Teenage Losers Club (IT), going to have a sequel lolz, how do i write fluff pls, i made up some new characters 👀, i take a while to update, may shed some tears, non-binary, very slow lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleysappleslices/pseuds/stanleysappleslices
Summary: A Canon Story :)When two teens, (Eddie and Richie) from two different places, (Richie from heaven & Eddie from hell) get curious at the same time and wonder what earth is like...figure out and learn the truth about each other and their special talents. While they accidentally run into each other, travel across the world, fall for one another, they realize they have bigger problems to worry about.(Also slow beginning for like 2-3 chapters)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris





	1. Introduction (Description Of Losers)

If you wanna see what the Losers look like for this story go to my insta: stanleysapplesslices :)

  
This takes place in modern times.

In this story, you'll find out why Bill and his group decided to go to Earth and why Eddie's group decided to go to earth also.

Also no they are not angels or demons. They look and talk and everything like a human. Except for their special talents :) well each person has their own talent. Eh, you'll see.

This isn't like actual hell and heaven. They actually are born in heaven or hell and go to school too.

But it isn't a normal ya know school. In hell and heaven learn about earth and heaven and hell itself. They both are told two very different things.

People in hell are told that people in heaven are evil and want nothing to do with the people in hell.

But the people in heaven are told that people in hell want to kill and murder everyone in heaven.

Also, there isn't any god I should say? This is a bit different. Well very different. There are councils in heaven and hell. And later on in the story, you will find out who.

Yes, all the losers are in the story. But no, this isn't gonna be a sweet and easy story. There is going to be a lot of problems in their way. Like Henry and his gang (which they actually start separated and never knew each other) and Greta, or the teenager's parents. So I'm guessing you want some info about them before this story starts? Yeah, I'll give it to ya uwu.

Please keep in mind that I tried to make them as normal as possible. Richie's parents do not abuse him and he does not have any disorders. Richie is not an e-boy and does not smoke or do drugs or alcohol. Eddie is not a softie. Eddie is his normal aggressive self. Richie and Eddie are only one inch apart because in the 2017 movie Eddie was 4'11 and Richie was 5'1. So they are two inches apart but I made them one inch apart in this fanfic. Also, original Eddie is older than Richie so, Richie is gonna be 16, and Eddie is gonna be 17 :). I'm also keeping them that height because of the original and because I don't want Richie to go to jail because it looks like he's dating a ten-year-old. (Oop I spoiled).

Mike is also going to be getting a lot of attention and no, he does not drive a truck. Mike is his normal sweet kind self :).

Stanley is not depressed. And he is not cold-hearted. I did change him a little bit from the original book but you'll see how he acts. Also, Stanley will be nonbinary in this fanfic. Just keep in mind he hasn't came out yet about that so if you're reading and see I still say 'him' or 'he' then that's why. Also, I will be giving hints to his personality about it too.

I guess I'll add their little details in the last part of their description. But if it's not in the story yet, it probably means that they haven't told anyone yet.

Beverly is not very close with Richie either. But she is a friend to him. I hope no one is made about how I made them I bit, but I try to make them normal and not how the fandom made them.

By the way, I made up most of their birthdays.

**Richard Tozier:**

-Born: Heaven  
-Birthday: March 7th  
-Age: 16  
-Close Friend: Stanley  
-Height: 5'9  
-Special Talent: can grow flowers with mind  
-homo (he/him)

**Edward Kaspbrak:**

-Born: Hell  
-Birthday: November 8th  
-Age: 17  
-Close Friend: Mike  
-Height: 5'8  
-Special Talent: can heal living things  
-bi (he/him)

 **Michael** **Hanlon:**

-Born: Hell  
-Birthday: July 5th  
-Age: 16  
-Close Friend: Eddie  
-Height: 5'9  
-Special Talent: talking to red foxes  
-pan (he/him)

 **William** **Denbrough:**

-Born: Heaven  
-Birthday: February 7th  
-Age: 17  
-Close Friend: Beverly  
-Height: 5'9  
-Special Talent: can control water, hail, ice, snow  
-ace (he/him)

**Stanley Uris:**

-Born: Heaven  
-Birthday: August 28th  
-Age: 17  
-Close Friend: Richie  
-Height: 5'9  
-Special Talent is: can speak and have a close connection with birds  
-homo (they/them)

**Beverly Marsh:**

-Born: Heaven  
-Birthday: February 13th  
-Age: 17  
-Close Friend: Bill  
\- Height: 5'6  
-Special Talent: having a close connection with butterflies. (Mostly monarchs)  
-hetero (she/her)

**Ben Hanscom:**

-Born: Hell  
-Birthday: May 5th  
-Age: 17  
-Close Friend: all friends  
-Height: 5'8  
-Special Talent: can make any object appear in hand  
-hetero (he/him)

**Henry Bowers:**

-Born: Hell  
-Age: 18

-Birthday: October 20th

-special Talent: can speak rumors and they will believe them

  
**Reginald Huggins:**

-Born: Hell  
-Birthday: January 18th  
-Age: 17  
-Special Talent: can knock people out with his burps

**Greta Bowie:**

-Born: Hell  
-Age: 16  
-Birthday: September 9th  
-Special Talent: form a bubble gum around people or things to make them float away

**Patrick Hocksetter:**

-Born: Heaven  
-Age: 17  
-Birthday: December 23rd  
-Special Talent: can go invisible

**Victor Criss:**

-Born: Heaven  
-Age: 17  
-Birthday: April 4th  
-Special Talent: can turn anything that is nature into rocks

**Mr. & Mrs. Kaspbrak:**

‐councils of hell  
-son named Eddie  
-expects Eddie to be council next for Hell

**Mr. & Mrs. Tozier:**

-councils of heaven  
-has a son Richie  
-wants their son to be happy

꧁꧂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, that's all the info you'll be needing for now. By the way, before you start reading there will be these ships in the story: Stanlon, Benverly, and of course Reddie. There will be Stenbrough and Stanlon things going down also. Mike, Bill, and Stanley will all have like well, a fight? But it's mainly because of Stanley. The first two (three) will be in the story but Reddie will be focused on the most. Obviously, because it's a Reddie story. Anyways, go onnnn


	2. o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is about Eddie, where he lives etc. His friends, (Mike and Ben). Sooo enjoyy, it starts off reallllyyy slow but dont worry it'll pick up ^^

  
꧁꧂

  
Eddie woke up in his normal size master bed. He always thought that for his size, he shouldn't have this type of bed but he honestly couldn't necessarily do anything about it.

His parents said he has to have that kind of bed because he was growing up and was going to be council soon. The thing is, Eddie didn't want to be the next council. He just wanted to have a normal life like his friends. But he couldn't.

Because he was the only son of the councils of Hell.

So as Eddie does every morning, he gets out of bed and heads straight to the bathroom. Eddie thought his room was ridiculously large. Well, you would get out of bed to first see two six feet bookshelves. 

**[If you want to skip room tour wait for one of these again]**

  
You turn to your left and see a very big window that you can sit on and relax. You turn to your right and see how far the marble floor goes all the way to the door.

Which is probably about twenty feet. While you are walking to the door you pass another two windows. Each across each other. Next to the right and left of the windows are two dressers.

If you walk over to the right dresser, next to it is two doors. The left door is the bathroom and the right door is the closet.

You step into the closer and it's only ten feet long. All the way at the end of the closet are three shelves. The left and right of the walls are hangers of shirts and jackets. The shelves are for Eddie's shoes.

Then you step out and walk over to the bathroom and you first see a long carpet. A dark red one. You turn to your right and see two sinks on a long marble countertop.   
And the rest of the rights wall is a mirror. You turn to your left and is a toilet and a clear glass shower. At the end of the wall is a cupboard with towels and other things.

**[You may continue]**

  
Eddie walks over to the cupboard, with his bare feet finally meeting the red carpet for warmth. He opens the top cupboard to see four nicely folded towels. All a white cream color. He takes the first one on top, reaching on his tippy tops. He sets it on the marble counter and walks over to turn on the shower.

While his shower finally turns on and he starts to take his shower. His favorite part of the day is taking a nice shower in the morning because he usually wakes up freezing. And then when he has to walk over to the bathroom in his marble floor just makes it worse.

After he took his nice shower he wraps his towel around his body and walks over to his dresser closer to his bed. He opens the second drawer which is a pastel pink color. He pulls out high waters. There are other types of pants in his pastel pink drawer but he picks high waters today.

While he makes his way to the closet, he throws his pants on his bed. He opens the closet door to turn to his left and pick out a grey sweatshirt.  
He pulls it off the hanger which certainly made a noise against the wall. He shut the closet door and walked over to his bed, to also set it next to his red shorts.

He walks across the room to his other dresser to pull out two white Nike socks and grey boxers. He holds them in his right hand while his left-hand holds his towel together. He finally makes it over to his bed and sits down on the cold blankets. Shivers run up his spine as he takes off his towel to put on his sweatshirt. After he finally got dressed he feels a little warmer. But his feet are still freezing.

 _Why don't they ever turn_ _on_ _the heater? It's literally the middle of the winter_.

Eddie thought to himself as he twisted his torso around to get his socks. He slips on his white socks and heads back to the bathroom.

He opens the bottom cupboard to grab his hairbrush and comb. He picks up the two that were sitting perfectly side by side.

He fanned out the bathroom so the mirrors aren't as foggy as they once were a few minutes ago. He straightens his back and makes a serious face. Eddie was practicing being more adult-like, his mother would say, because of the big day that would happen in six months.

After practicing being more proper, he sighs and turns down to his left. He picks up the hairbrush and starts brushing it crazy for about three minutes before then brushing it to the left side a little. He gently sets down his hairbrush to pick up his comb. He straightens his hairline and combs it down until it was all the way perfect.

Not one hair standing. _Perfect._

He then sets off to the closet and picks out shoes to wear. He looks around for about three to five minutes before choosing his black and white checkered Van's. He slips them on with only standing on one foot practically falling over doing so.

He walks over to his desk and finds his homework about the study of humans. He slips that into his folder and puts it into his navy blue Jansport backpack. He throws his right strap over his shoulder and walks over to his giant window first.

He opens his perfectly clean white curtains to be greeted with dark skies. He then does the same to his other two windows. He then looks around his room to see if everything is perfect. And it is.

He sighs with a pleasant smile on his face. _Perfect._

He opens his door, and before leaving turns off his light. Eddie looks down on his right wrist to check his watch. _7:42_. Eddie's eyes widen as he started to walk fast down his spiral stairs. His breath started to quicken as he was practically running.

"Edward. What did I say about running in the house?" An overweight woman turned around with one eyebrow up. Her face was like she had put up with this before.

"Sorry mother, I am just running late for school," Eddie's eyes quickly fall to the floor. He was waiting to be shouted at but nothing came.

"Well, the butler made you breakfast. Come eat." Her face flattened and turned back around to the living room. He lets out a long breath he didn't know he had. He quickly walks over to the kitchen and sits down on one of the tall stools. He had eggs and bacon with toast. He quickly ate, almost choking doing do.

"Edward, slow down and don't eat like a pig." Eddie turned around to see his dad. Standing, with his bronze crown.

"Sorry father," Eddie said as his voice went quiet quickly.

"Now hurry up and eat. So you and Mr. G can leave."

"Yes, father." With that, Eddie turned back to his food but only to stare at it. He turns back around to see the crown next to him. Every day he has to wear it and he hates it.

_Shoot! I have_ _to_ _brush my teeth!_

Eddie hopped down from his chair and ran quickly to the stairs. But then he stopped. He heard his parents mumbling something that he thinks he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Yes, Sonia, don't worry. I already told the schools lies about Earth so they don't teach it to the children."

"...are you sure? I don't want Edward finding out."   
Eddie kept listening and overheard a lot. Enough to make him want to tell his friends, so he ran upstairs faster. He dropped his backpack at the end of the stairs so it made it easier for him to run.

He made it to his bathroom and opened the bottom cupboard to find his toothbrush. He was still out of breath but still moved quickly. He brushed his teeth fast-moving his hand back and forth with speed. He then finally finished and threw his toothbrush in the sink. He then stormed out the door to the stairs. Mr. G was already by the door waiting. Mr. G was Eddie's guard.

He then ran over to his parents. Then to slow down and fix his hair. He then waited for his parents to bring his crown over. Then his mom and dad walked over with it. His dad was carrying it. He walked over to Eddie and gently placed it on his head. He then took a step back and bowed.

"Bye mother and father." He then turned over to Mr. G who was already holding his backpack. Mr. G opened the door and walked out with Eddie. The sky was still dark like usual. Mr. G and Eddie made it to the car. Mr. G opened the back door for Eddie and handed him his backpack.

Eddie buckled himself up and waited for Mr. G to start the car. Mr. G got the car started and went to drive off. The car was a black limousine. And all the windows were tinted.

The drive was about thirty minutes so Eddie decided to play some music. The thing is in Heaven and in Hell you all had this special talent where you can play music in your head without anyone hearing. With doing so, Eddie out on his favorite song. "The Less I Know The Better" by Tame Impala.

He replayed that song a lot because it had a nice vibe.

 _Man,_ _I_ _hope_ _they_ _slept together oh_ _the_ _less I-_

"Edward. Your stop is here." Eddie switched off his music in his head and looked to the front of the car. Mr. G got out and opened his door. Eddie put his right foot out first and then leaned back to grab his bag.

He got out and Mr. G shut the car door. Eddie looked up at him and put his right hand on his head to hold his crown and his left hand on his stomach and bowed.

"Thank you, Mr. G," Eddie said with a plain face. Mr. G did one nod and quickly got back in his black limo and drove off. Eddie then made his way to the front door. Everyone knew who Eddie was. Everyone respected Eddie because they knew what his parents could do.

Except for Greta, Belch, and Henry. They were the bullies of the school and wasn't afraid of Eddie's parents. Eddie honestly didn't care what them three did. But he did care if they did something bad to his friends. Which were Mike, Ben. But Mike was homeschooled so it was just Eddie and Ben at school. Which Eddie most certainly didn't mind. Because he could always see Mike after school.

Ben was a nice, sweet, and loyal kid. He was a bit on the chubby side but Eddie didn't mind because he thinks all shapes of bodies are beautiful.

Ben was also a person who was really into music. And history too. Eddie didn't necessarily love history. He just rather learn about the future than the past. And Eddie loves science class because they learn about each other's talents and Heaven and Earth. In history, they learn about Hell mostly and the very very old councils. But he also didn't like science because he was afraid of people in Heaven. They get told horrible stories from Heaven that Eddie doesn't like.

While Eddie was walking to the front main doors he realized he wasn't late. He was actually on time.

Eddie opened the front door to see Ben a few feet away.

"Hey! Ben!" Eddie kinda shouted across to Ben. Who turned around and immediately had a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Eddie!" Ben jogged over to Eddie who quickly walked over.

"So I need to tell you something that's kinds important." Right when Eddie finished his sentence his face went serious. So did Ben's.

"Okay, c'mon," Ben said and grabbed Eddie's wrist, and pulled him away.   
After walking for five minutes they found the janitor's closet. Ben opened it, let Eddie in, and shut it.

"How important is this?" Ben asked with his eyebrows meeting each other. We both said down on the floor next to some tools and paints.

"Very, very important Ben," I say as I lock the door.  
"Oh god. Spill."

"Okay, so I was in a rush this morning right?" Ben nodded.

"And when I went to go run upstairs I stopped and heard my parents speaking..." I slowly drift off.

"Speaking about what?" Ben asked moving in closer to hear.

"My dad said he told the school lies about Earth. And I heard my mom saying she didn't want me to find out." I say quickly, Ben almost not catching it all.

"Shoot. Do you think it's bad?"

"Only one way to find out,"

"Wait, you're gonna ask your parents what they said?" Ben sort of raised his voice.

"No, even better." Eddie slowly started to smile.

"Oh my god, you're not actually going to Earth, are you?" Ben asked with his eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped.

"Yes, Ben. I am. And so are you and Mike. But first I need to ask my parents somethings before we leave."

"Do you even know how to get to Earth? I heard it's impossible," Ben said as he leaned back.

"Well, I read some books one day about them ya know," Eddie stated.

"God Eddie, how am I even friends with you?" Ben chuckled a bit.

"We'll tell Mike after school." Eddie smiled and stood up to grab Ben's hand. Ben nodded. He wasn't so sure of this.

"Come on, let's go to class the whistle might go soon," Eddie said as he peeked through the door a bit.

"Okay, it's clear," Eddie said and stepped out with Ben.

"Ed, my class is this way. I'll see you at break." Ben said with a smile and a wave.

"Thanks, Ben!" Eddie shouted down the hallway. Eddie practically skipped to class because he was so happy. Eddie made his way to English.

Eddie stepped through the door and shut it behind him.

"Edward, you're one minute and thirty-two seconds late." Mrs. Gwen said.

"Sorry Mrs. Gwen." Eddie quickly said without eye contact and sat down.   
The rest of the day went by fast.

☘︎︎

The whistle went for the end of the day to dismiss   
kids. Eddie waited at the front for Ben.

_Come_ _on_ _it's been five minutes._

"Eddie!" Eddie quickly looked up to see Ben walking over.

"Ben! Hey uh, I gotta go home and talk to my parents about what I heard. You, my dear friend, can fill Mike in," Eddie said as he patted Ben's shoulder with a smile and a quick nod walking away.

"But- Eddie?!" Ben shouted with his arms crossed.

"See ya!" Eddie laughed off, running to the limousine.  
Mr. G opened the back door and held Eddie's backpack. He then set his backpack next to him and shut the door.

"Good afternoon Mr. G" Eddie said politely.

"Hello, Edward. Are you buckled?" He asked not looking behind him.

"Yes sir," Eddie simply said. And they drove off. Eddie looked out the window rethinking his plan.

And if it would actually be safe.

☘︎︎

Mr. G opened the car door for Eddie holding his backpack once again. Eddie stepped out and took his backpack.

"Thank you, sir," Eddie said and bowed. Eddie walked himself to the door and waited for Mr. G. Mr. G unlocked the door and held it up for Eddie keeping his head straight not looking down.

"Mother, father. I need to speak to you please?" Eddie asked setting his bag on the chair in the kitchen. Mrs. K and Mr. K walked from the living room.

"Yes, Edward?" Sonia asked.

"...so later this morning I heard you and father speaking about Earth. What do you mean exactly lies?" Eddie asked with his voice low.

"We will not speak about this Edward. Go to your room." Mr. Kaspbrak said a bit louder.

"But I'm just curiou-"

"I said go to your room!" Mr. Kaspbrak said practically yelling now. But that didn't stop Eddie.

"No. I want to know what you meant!" Eddie was now also shouting. But that pushed all of Sonia's buttons.

"Don't ever talk back Eddie!" Sonia now stepped in.

"That's how a conversation works." Eddie simply said.

"What did you just say?" Sonia asked walking closer. That scared Eddie a little and he backed up a little losing his confidence.

"Said, that's how a conversation works," Eddie said more quickly but loud enough for his mom to hear. Sonia took one step and let out a long sigh.

"Don't you ever talk back. Now go to your room." Sonia said and walked off. Mr. K looked at his son up and down and left. Eddie stood there tears forming in his eyes. Not from sadness but from being frustrated. All he wanted to know was what they meant. He wants to meet a human. What was the lie? These questions Eddie had confused him, and made him want to just find out.

To just leave and disappear. He could simply do it, he was capable of it that's for sure. He just needs time and patience. Eddie knew what he was headed for, just not what he was headed in _for._

Eddie walked over to his backpack picked it up.

He walked up the stairs fast, keeping his head low. Eddie dropped his bag by his bedroom door and walked over to his dresser. He quickly slipped on his pj's from last night went to bed.

He layed down planning and figuring out what to do. No more secrets. No more 'mother' and 'father'. No more of this stupid crown. No more soficating.

Instead, there is will freedom. Happiness.

But what will be the cost?

꧁꧂

Ash's Note:

Hi, so that's my first ever chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it and I still have lots of more things to come into this story uwu. Thank you for reading dis first chapter. Also, the song Eddie was listening to was "The Less I Know The Better" by Tame Impala.  Ta ta.


	3. t w o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's plan begins here :) i hope you're exciteddd hehe

꧁꧂

  
Ben stood with both of his hands on his hips, watching Eddie leave. He sighs and his arms drop to his sides. He slowly starts walking to his bike with was on the right side of the school building. He starts unlocking his bike.

"Oh yeah! Ya know it makes total sense for me to fill in Mike. Cause you know, it was totally my crazy idea to go to Earth." Ben rolls his eyes to himself as he unlocks his bike. While Ben is busy humming those things to himself, Henry was waiting by a tree for Belch. Henry thought he heard Belch behind him but turns out it was Ben. A big grin started to rise on Henry's face. He waits for a few minutes for Ben to get his bike and ride off. Henry got in his car and slowly followed Ben to where he was going. Turns out he was going to Homeschools farm.

Henry parks his car to a stop and waits. Ben hops off his bike a locks it around a wooden fence. He then jogs to a front door. Ben knocks three times at the door, rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. He waits for a few moments and then the door swings open with a dark boy standing in front of him. He was a bit taller than Ben by an inch. He was wearing a dirty white shirt from working on the farm and some normal blue jeans. His eyes were a dark chocolate color that you could stare at for days. He leaned all his wait on one side and-

"Ben, what are you doing here?" He chuckled at the end. He always this bubbly personality for some reason.

"Mike, I have a lot I need to fill you in on," Ben said nervously, his hands shaking a bit.

"Yeah, yeah come on in," Mike said quickly, already knowing that it was important. Mike stepped aside and held the door more open. Ben walked in and slipped off his worn white converse. Mike then started walking down a long hallway into a room. Mike sat down on his bed at the very end as Ben sat the top leaning against the headboard. Mike's room a little clean and a little dirty. He had some books on the floor as well as clothes. His desk, which was by the window, he paperwork all over it. The papers sort of moving from the wind coming from the window.

The window was open.

Ben took a deep breath and started spilling everything.

"Eddie wants to go to Earth because of some stupid thing he heard his parents talking about and wants us. Me and you. To go with him." Ben said with his eyes wide like he was the one receiving this information. Mike had a calm face but then slowly nodded.

"Hm. Okay," Mike said simply. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's Eddie, what did you expect? And plus it can't be that bad?" Mike then had a small smile on his face.

"Mike! We would get in so much trouble! And we have to talk Eddie out of this! Not into it!" Ben shouted at Mike sitting up more. Bens face was very stressed.

"Ben, come on it can't be that bad. Plus humans are a bit stupid they won't" even notice anything," Mike started to laugh. "Imagine how cool it would be to see blue skies! And better yet we could see a human high school!" Mike was starting to get excited with all his amazing ideas. Ben started to nod to him.

"Yeah, yeah. That would be cool. And no harm is done too. If we get hurt or anything we can rely on Eddie because ya know." Mike nodded talking on about when to leave and they're gonna do it.

As they went on talking, Henry was relaxing sitting underneath Mike's window listening closely.

Cause ya know. It was open.

Henry had a big grin on his face as he was picking on the grass. He still sat and listened until Ben left to go home.

"So, I will tell Eddie at school that we're leaving tomorrow at 3:30 pm. We will all meet at the Quarry at 3:00 pm. Then Eddie will tell us how to get there and boom! We're there." Ben explained one more time as Mike sat at his desk writing this information down. Mike nodded every so often to what Ben said.

"Meet at Quarry 3:00 pm. Check. Leave 3:30 pm. Check. When will we be back?" Mike finally asked a question. As he looked up from his paper.

"We might be gone for a week. Maybe less? Ed just wants to check it out to see what his parents are lying about apparently." Ben said as he stood by Mike's bedroom door. Ben simply shrugs.

"Hm, okay. I'll tell my grandpa that I'll be gone for one-week at...a sleepover with...you?" Mike slowly asked to see if it was a good idea.

"Yes! That's perfect," Ben says but then stops. "I really hope this goes well." Ben stared at his feet.

"Don't worry it will. I promise." Mike stands up and pushes his chair in. "I gotta get back to the farm. My grandpa needs help right now I guess..." Mike slowly says.

"Okay, uh I'll fill in Eddie. See ya tomorrow!" Ben started to make his way out of Mike's room but only to be stopped by Mike.

"Do we need to pack?"

"Hm. Yeah sure," Ben shrugged. Ben sat down and slipped on his shoes. Ben stood up and hugged Mike. Ben hugged Mike like it was the last time he would ever see him again.

"See ya, Ben," Mike said and waved from the front door. Ben unlocked his bike quickly and waved back with a small smile. Ben slowly started to bike up the gravel road. _Wow, it's freezing. It's only in April._ Ben thought to himself. His face started to go red a little from the cold breeze.

Henry watches Ben leave from Mike's house. He gets up and walks to his car. He opened his car door fast, excited to fill in Belch with his new information. He quickly drove off to Belch's house. He drove for another ten minutes. Until he finally got to Belch's house. He jumped out of his car and ran to the house. He knocked five times quickly on his front door. Henry waited for a few seconds until he got excited to see Belch open the door. Belch had a confused face as it looks like he just woke up.

"Hen, what are you doing here?" Belch already looked annoyed. Henry's smile grew wider.

"I've got some news from, Tits, Homeschool, and Wheezy," Henry said pushing his way through Belch's door. Henry didn't even ask. He just made his way to Belch's room quickly. Henry then jumped onto Belch's bed, his legs crossed. Belch then slowly walked into his room and shut his bedroom door.

"What's so important about those losers?" Belch asked and laughed while walking to sit on top of his dresser.

"They are leaving Hell, that's what." Henry simply said but still smiling.

"And...why are you smiling about that?" Belch then stares in confusion.

"Because they're going to Earth. And we're going too." Henry said and got up. He walked over to Belch's desk and grabs a piece of paper.

"Pen?" Henry turns around to ask Belch.

"Y-yeah over here." Belch jumped down from his dresser and opened a drawer for a pen. Belch quickly found one and handed it to Henry. Henry gladly took it and started writing.

"So I overheard Mike and Ben speaking and turns out they are planning to leave. Because Eddie heard his parents say something about Earth and now he wants to go see what they were saying bringing his little friends along. So Ben apparently went over to Homeschools farm to fill him in and I know exactly what they're doing now." Henry stopped writing and turned around to Belch and handed him the paper.

"We're gonna follow them. So apparently they're meeting at the Quarry at 3:00 pm and leaving for Earth at 3:30." Belch looked over the paper: _meet at the quarry at 3. then wait to leave at 3:30._ Belch looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, that would work. But why are we going to go follow them?" Belch asked Henry a little surprised that Henry would actually do this.

"Becauseeee," Henry dragged out the "se". "I wanna first see what them losers are up to, and to also check out this stupid place called Earth," Henry said with a smile.

"Fine, but if we die, this is your fault okay?" Belch started laughing. Henry laughed along.

"I gotta get going but pack a bag or something. Just small. See ya," Henry then waved bye to Belch and walked out the door.

☘︎︎

Again. Eddie woke up in his normal master bed. He stretched and fell back in his bed. Then shot up with wide eyes like he just won the lottery. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Today's the day we're leaving!_ Eddie jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He did his business in the bathroom and quickly had a shower. He then ran out of the bathroom with his towel still wrapped around him. He opened his drawer by his bed. He opened the top drawer and pulled out two black Nike socks and grey boxers. Eddie was changing quickly because he had to pack before leaving for school. He had to stop by his science teacher's room and the library so he had to be quick. They get out of school at 2:00 pm.

Eddie threw his socks and boxers on his bed and ran into his closet. He picked out black jeans and a white t-shirt with a denim jacket. He then ran over to the shelves and picked out a pair of black boots. He grabbed all of his clothing from the closet and ran to his bedside. He quickly threw on his clothes and hopping on one foot trying to put his boots on. Eddie fell on the floor after pushing his foot into his boot too hard. But luckily his shoes were on now. He then got up and put his backpack on his bed. He ran back into his closet to see one of his Jansport backpacks on the floor. He quickly bent over and picked it up, running out of his closet again.

He unzipped his backpack and opened a drawer full of socks. He took seven pairs of socks. Four white socks, two rainbows stripped ones and one pair of black socks. He then opened his other drawer underneath his top on and took out seven pairs of boxers. He then dropped that into his bag. He ran to the other side of his room to his other dresser. He opened the third drawer and pulled three pairs of shorts, two black jeans, and two blue-ish jeans. He dropped his bag in front of his drawer and ran back to his closet. He pulled off three t-shirts, three long sleeve shirts, and two hoodies.

One black hoodie and a pastel pink hoodie. He grabbed his clothing he picked out and ran back to his backpack that was on the floor in front of his dresser. He then quickly picked it up again and shoved his things into his backpack. He dropped it. Again. And ran into his bathroom and grabbed: toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush and comb, fannypack. He buckled his fannypack around his waist and put his inhaler in it plus, bandaids, and other supplies if he ever needed it. Even though he most likely won't. _Yes! My inhaler is full._ Eddie thought to himself and ran back to his backpack.

He put everything he needed. Including his converse. He set his backpack he was taking to Earth also on his bed. He looked at the bags and then grabbed them and ran downstairs. He then dropped his bag in front of the door and picked up his crown that was sitting on the kitchen table. He then ran back into the living room where his parents are.

"Mother, father. I know this is very sudden but I am going to Ben's house for about a week to work on a project. I already have my bag ready and I'm going to ride my bike to school." Eddie quickly said and walked away from listening to his parents yell at him. He picked up his bags and ran out of the door. He got on his bike that was sitting on the lawn of their house. He quickly picked it up and got on his bike. He peddled down the road fast. Wind pushing back his neatly combed hair. His denim jacket flying with the wind as Eddie quickly rode down the street.

Eddie blinked back tears that were forming in his eyes. He didn't know or understand why he wanted to cry. Was it because it feels like he's leaving for good? Or was it that feeling that was buried deep in his stomach that something was going to go wrong? Eddie quickly pushed away his thoughts. By the time he was done thinking of why he felt so lost he was at school. Eddie quickly locked up his bike and ran past people accidentally shoving them. His feet hit the schools steps hard as he ran up the stairs. He pushed the school doors open, only to get some stares out of people. He looked around until he saw Ben. In his usual spot. By the heater.

"Ben!" Eddie practically cried. He pushed past people and ran up to Ben out of breath from this morning.

"Damn Eddie, why are you out of breath?" Ben laughed and Eddie stood more straight.

"Did you tell Mike? Is he coming? What time? Are you still coming? Is thi-" Eddie said quickly but was interrupted by Ben cutting in.

"Eddie, everything is perfect. Mike is coming. He knows the time. We are meeting at the quarry at 3:00 pm and leaving at 3:30 pm." Ben said slowly.

"Okay, that's good. So I need you to hold on to my bag until the quarry because I have somethings I need to do instead after school. And you're in charge of the food right?" Eddie asked while handing Ben his backpack.

"Okay, and yep." Ben took Eddies bag and smiled. Eddie sighed in relief and unzipped his fannypack to get his inhaler. Eddie quickly put it into his mouth and took two pumps of his medicine. Eddie felt better with the feeling of having his lungs more cleared. Ben looked at Eddie more concerned. Before Ben could ask what's wrong with Eddie the whistle went.

"That's the whistle, gotta go, Ben, thank you!" Eddie said waving halfway down the hall. Ben awkwardly waved back slowly, but with a grin on his face.

☘︎︎

The whistle went for school to go out. Eddie jumped out of his seat and ran out of his class. He headed straight to his science teacher's class.

"Mrs. Kate!" Eddie yelled as he ran through the door. The tired look on his face, like he was ready to collapse.

"Yes, Eddie?" Mrs. Kate turned around. She was wearing a beautiful pastel blue dresses that hung perfectly on her. Her brown wavy hair in a messy bun.

"Please, I really need to know everything about how to get to Earth- I mean- uh...theoretically?" Eddie slowly said as if it was over for him. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh n-_

"Oh yeah, sure Eddie. Come sit down." Mrs. Kate said nicely pulling a chair for him. Eddie quickly walked over to the desk and sat down. Mrs. Kate walking to the chalkboard and picked up a white piece of chalk.

"Okay Eddie this is a lot of information so if I were you, I would write this all down. _Theoretically_...right?" Mrs. Kate asked. That last part sent shivers down Eddie's spine. Eddie just simply nodded. Mrs. Kate could easily read Eddie's face. She knew he was lying but she kept going on.

"Well, you're going to need to find this very old book that has this saying in it. But take that off your list because I memorized it. So write this down." Mrs. Kate started writing on the board: _All thou it can be sealed it all thou cant be revealed._ Eddie quickly wrote that down.

"Now, you're going to all hold hands in a circle or if it's just you then no need to, then say that saying exactly three times," Mrs. Kate wrote that down on the chalkboard. So did Eddie. "And that is all dear." Mrs. Kate turned around. Eddie quickly stood up putting his notebook back into his backpack.

"Thank you so so so much Mrs. Kate!" Eddie shouted when he was by the door. Eddie turned his back to leave but then stopped when he heard-

"Good luck, Eddie." Mrs. Kate said going back to clean the chalkboard. Eddie turned around and smiled. He slowly backed out and ran. And all the way back to the first floor to his bike. He hopped down the steps. And was fumbling to unlock his bike. After he did so, he swung his leg over his bike and started to ride over to the quarry. _2:42 pm_. Eddie checked his watch and his eyes widened. He peddled fast down the street to the quarry. Thank god, he made it in time. He dropped his bike and ran over to the quarry. He saw Ben and Mike talking.

"Ben! Mike!" Eddie yelled while running. He then fell to his knees from all of his exercise.

"Hi. You're...one minute late." Mike simply said when he checked his watch. Eddie looked up at them.

"Yeah, yeah haha," Eddie stood back up still a bit shaking. "Shall we start?" They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, here's your bag Eddie. We all have ours. I got the food just in case, and yeah, we're all good." Ben said to make sure. They all did another nod.

"Okay, all hold hands in a circle," Eddie said, grabbing Ben's hand Mike's.

"What are we now gay or someth-" Mike was gonna ask but got hit in the arm but Eddie.

"No, this is part of the way to get to Earth. Now say after me. 'All thou it can be sealed it all thou can be revealed'. Okay?" They all nodded and did it.

"All thou it can be sealed it all thou can be revealed," they all said at once.

Silence.

"Is nothing gonna happen or are we meant to like jump or something?" Ben asked.

"Hm...maybe if we like say it aga-" then all of a sudden a big flash of light hit the middle of their circle. They all fell back flying in different directions. Then bam. They hit the floor. Eddie is laying on his side, obviously knocked out. Ben was laying on his back and Mike was on his stomach.

"Guys?" Mike asked. Nothing but silence until-

"Mike?" Ben called out to Mike. They both stood up fast running to where the sound was coming from. Then they stopped and also found Eddie. They both got on their knees and started shaking Eddie until he woke up. Eddie slowly opened his eyes and shot up.

"What the hell happened?" Eddie asked looking around.

"Looks like we're here," Ben said happily. They all stood up looking around.

"Guys! Duck, there are humans!"

꧁꧂


	4. t h r e e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know who you're gonna meet this chapter hehe. RICHIE BILL STANLEY AND BEVERLYYYY!! And how their adventure begins too -3-

* * *

( _Continuing from the last chapter..._ )

꧁꧂

Eddie, Ben, and Mike duck and crawl over a large green bush. Eddie didn't care at this point whether if he got dirty. He just needed to hide. From whatever he saw. They were all out of breath when they finally got behind a bush. 

"Eddie! Why did you tell us to hide?" Mike whisper-yelled, with big wide eyes.

"I knew we were gonna die." Ben simply said, already giving up on their adventure. 

"Guys, shut up. I think I saw humans so I told us to duck so we wouldn't get caught." Eddie rolled his eyes looking behind him to see if the humans he saw were there. Eddie sighed in relief when they weren't there. He turned back to Mike and Ben who were playing with the daisies making flower crowns. Well trying. Eddie smiled to himself a little and looked down. God, what are they meant to do now?

☘︎︎

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- 

Richie hit his hand on his alarm clock as he shifted in his bed. He turned from his side and looked up at his ceiling. His hair was in big messy dark brown curls. His lips were a nice pink hue, which was soft from wearing his favorite chapstick. Vanilla Marshmallows. It reminded him of nice days in the warm sun, in big fields of flowers. 

He flopped his arms down on his yellow soft fluffy blanket. A huge grin appeared on his face when he remembered to water his flowers. 

O

  
h, wait, lets first explore Richie's room.

**[If you want to skip room tour, wait for another one of thes** **e]**

It was like any room, to be honest. He had his normal-sized bed with his favorite blankets.

Then to his right was a rug that he would hop on when he wakes up. Right in front of that rug was a white dresser, with some yellow sunflowers painted on it.

Then you make your way to a desk on the left side from the dresser. But, back to Richie's bed. You turn to your left and there was a window. Just a normal one. Then walk to the door to his room which is close by his window.

On the left side of the door is a little flower garden Richie has. In his garden has different flowers like Iris's, Tulips, Daisies, Hydrangeas, Orchids, Buttercups, Poppys, Daffodils, Lilys, and Pansys. But of course, there were more. Next to his flower garden was a watering can. About two meters away from his flower garden is a closet. 

So, Richie's room was...nice. His walls are yellow and white stripes. His window had soft and a little bit transparent curtains, which were white. Richie's grin got bigger when he remembered what each flower looked like.

**[You may continue]**

God, he was so in love with flowers. He threw his blanket off of him which fell to the floor and ran straight to the garden. Oh, but he didn't stop running.

He ran to his garden picked up the watering can and ran off again. He swung his door open and ran fast down the hallway. Which had family pictures hanging up. Ones of him as a baby being two years old, and other ones of him dressing up, or playing with his mom's hair. 

He still had those warm dark chocolate eyes, but his hair was a bit lighter. 

There was another photo of him and his dad making flower crowns with daisies. Richie reaching up and putting one in his father's hair behind his ear. 

Richie ran faster to the bathroom but, you know Richie. He was making it to the bathroom door and slipped backwards. His watering went flying and fell right next to him. 

Now, whose amazing idea was it to put a rug on soft wooden floors? 

Richie groaned in pain and stood up, rubbing his back, looking at the rug. Which was now three feet away from it was meant to be.

"Ah shit," Richie said and bent over to pick up his watering can which had been leaking water due to it's little crash.

"What did I say about that profanity?" Richie's mother, Maggie chuckled while walking up the stairs.

"Oh. Sorry mom, but I gotta go fast!" Richie said with a huge smile and ran off to the bathroom. Maggie just sighed with a smile and walked over to the rug to fix it. She honestly wasn't mad or anything because this is typical Richie. He was always hyper and bubbly, and always, like she means always, runs off to the bathroom to fill his watering can. 

Richie ran inside the bathroom, not even bothering to shut the door. He gently put the watering can under the faucet. Richie is very protective about not getting his can dented. He turned on the faucet putting it on the cold side. He patiently waited for the water to fill up just watching it.

Maggie got up from fixing the rug and looked at her son to see what he was doing. She had a smile on her face as she put her hands on her hips and watched. 

"You know it would make more sense to fill it up at night, so then its ready in the morning?" Maggie asked as she walked over to her son.

"Nope. It would go bad overnight. You need fresh water. Coldwater. And plus Coconut is very picky when it comes to water." Richie shrugged as he picked up his watering can and walked off. Richie stopped in the middle of his tracks and lifted his can to eye to see if it was perfectly filled.

"Oh? Who's Coconut?" Maggie asked following Richie. 

"One of the Buttercup flowers. Ugh, I need my glasses to see if-" 

"Richie it's perfectly filled. Now go hurry up because you got school mister." Maggie said as she checked the clock. 

"Okay mom, I'll be done pretty soon!" Richie yelled as he ran a bit down the hall again. He shut his door softly and walked over to his flower garden. He got on his knees and started to pour the water on his flowers.

"Well good morning Coconut! And you too Takashi. Oh wow! Anastasia, you grew!" Richie smiled as he finished watering them. He pet some of his favorite flowers then sat down crossed. He closed his eyes and focused on one of the parts of the garden, which was empty. Then after a few seconds, little white daisy flowers began to grow. They started off as little buds then grew out. 

Richie opened his eyes, satisfied as he went over and started to pick them. He put them in a little basket for later. Richie stood up dusting his hands on his boxers and walked over to his closet. 

His closet was a normal one. Not too big or small. Just right. So Richie started to pick out what he wanted to wear. He moves shirts that are hung up in his closet looking for a good flannel to wear. Richies goes with a yellow one and a white t-shirt underneath. He held both of them in his right hand and bent over to his shoes. He looked at the shoes to pick from and picked Dc Martin's boots. He grabbed them and walked out of his closet. He set down he's shirt, flannel, and boots on his bed and walked over to his drawer. He opened it and pulled out black socks, a rainbow checkered belt, and black jeans. He walked back to his bed and started getting dressed.

After Richie finished getting dressed he leaned over his bed to fix it a bit. He didn't really make it, just made it flatter. He bent over to pick up his yellow blanket and put it on his bed too. He walked down the hallway back to the bathroom. He opened the mirror and pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste. He quickly turned on the water and put the paste on his brush. He didn't brush his teeth for even twenty seconds. But like fifteen seconds. He put his toothbrush back into the mirror cupboard and left the bathroom.

Richie then made his way back to his room to grab his backpack. Which was a yellow Jansport backpack. His backpack wasn't tight but it was very loose. The straps of his backpack were brought up high to his shoulder which made his backpack slouch more down his back. He walked to his desk and grabbed his little basket of the flowers he picked and took it with him.

He bent over to his flowers and said goodbye. He then walked out of his room not even bothering to shut his door and made his way down the stairs. Which was right in front of his bedroom door. He quickly walked down the steps and walked into the kitchen. When he walked in he saw his mom and dad cooking and cleaning up some dishes. 

"Morning children," Richie said as he sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Good morning Richie, here's your plate, and oh! Also, eat up because you have thirteen minutes," His father, Wentworth, said walking out of the kitchen, handing Richie his plate of food which had pancakes and some bananas on it too. Richie grinned at his plate and began to eat.

"Rich, are you gonna take your skateboard today? Or do you want me to drive you?" Maggie asked as she sat down in front of Richie.

"Oh, I'll just take my skateboard," Richie said and smiled. "Well, I gotta get going, see ya after school!" Richie said as he got up and put his plate in the sink. He walked back and kissed his mom on the cheek. 

"Bye sweetie," Maggie said and went to wash the dishes.

Richie walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door. He looked to his left and there his skateboard was leaning against the wall. At the bottom of his skateboard were sunflower stickers and other stickers too. He grabbed his skateboard and ran to his street and started skating. He looked up as he saw the sun peeking behind a tree then shining down at him, smiling back as it felt. He skated all the way down to his school which was only about ten minutes away from his house. So, Richie went off, skating down a street with his arms out. His right hand holding his basket of flowers.

☘︎︎

Eventually, Richie got to school. He got off his skateboard and picked it up and started to make his way to the school building. As he walks past girls, boys, and other people who identify both, he sees his friend. Who was leaning against a tree holding a book in his hands. His hair was curly like curly fries. He wore a button-up shirt with some grey shorts. He also had a little container of apple slices beside him. As he was peacefully sitting at the tree he heard a bird. Wait. That wasn't a bir-

"Stan the man!" Richie called as he ran over to his friend. Stan, Stanley, Stanley Uris, Stan the man, Flamer, Stanley Urine, Staniel, you know, any of those. Stanley looked up from his book, which turns out to be a bird book. A smiles a little. Stanley moves over a little for Richie to sit down next to him. Then Stanley waves him over.

"Hi Richie, here you can sit here," Stanley said as he moved his things. 

"Thank you, Staniel," Richie said. Richie sat next to Stanley on his left side. Richie also set his skateboard next to him too. Richie put his basket on his lap. As he sat on his calves underneath his legs. He picked up one of his flowers and began to make a flower crown. He picked it up and held the stem of the flower. He took his nail and put a split in the middle of the stem to create a hole. He then picked up another flower and took its stem and put it through the hole. Then he continued to do that with every flower until he was finished. He then put a hole on the first flowers stem to make a knot and finish it. ( _ **yes this is how I make flower crowns hehe-ash**_ ).

Richie smiled in relief when it was finished. He then set the basket aside and placed it on his fluffy head. 

"Okay Stan, how does this look? Is it okay?" Richie asked again. You may ask 'what do you mean "again"?' well that's because everyday Richie makes a flower crown and asks Stanley to see if it looked good.

"Yes, yes, Richie it looks fine." Stanley sighed. Not even looking up from his book.

"Hey! You didn't even loo-" Richie was cut off by a girl with bright red hair. Her hair was wavy and curly that goes to her waist. 

"Give him a break Richie, your flower crowns always look good," as she smiled and walked over to the two boys and laid down on her back with her legs bent up. 

"Thank you Beverly," Stanley said, tilting his head, softly smiling. 

"Thank you to Beverly, but Stanley has to pay more attention," Richie said lifting his eyebrows back at Stan, who wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"Come on Rich, you've been doing this for twelve years now," Beverly playfully smiled at Richie who started laughing. Yes, indeed he has been doing this for twelve years. They all met in kindergarten when they were five. Well, Beverly was only four for about a month until she turned five too. So you could say the four of them are close. Oh, wait you didn't meet Bi-

"Hey, g-guys!" a boy with straight brown hair that had a shine to it ran over. 

"Hey, Big Bill!" Richie said as Bill ran over. Bill's original name is actually William but no one, and when I mean no one, I mean it. No one calls him that. Only Bill. Bill, Billy, Big Bill, Stuttering Bill, Billiam, you know mostly from Richie. 

"Finally you're here," Stanley said as Bill sat next to him.

"Oh come uh-uh-on, I'm ah-always late," Bill said as he looked at Stanley's bird book.

"Okay, okay, guys. What should we do in the meantime?" Beverly asked.

"I don't know? Just wait I guess?" Richie suggested. They all shrugged.

"Guys, I-I have s-some news," Bill said. But he was smiling. Everyone else got excited and started to smile.

"S-so turns out t-that Georgie isn't in Hell. B-but at Earth." Bill finishes off with a big smile.

"Why is that good?" Stanley asked, who had his eyebrows raised up high looking at everyone. 

"Stanny, you know how much Bill is obsessed with Earth and those stupid humans," Richie rolled his eyes at Stanley. 

"You know w-what that means?" Bill asked everyone, who lifted their eyebrows at him.

"Well, yuh-you guys th-think we should go f-find him?" Bill asked everyone, whose eyes widened.

"Are you crazy Bill? We can't just go there you know?" Beverly asked, but said it softly because Bill gets sensitive when it comes to topics about his brother. Georgie. Who is actually fourteen. His parents have told him that he was in Hell. But they didn't say why.

"But I n-need to see him..." Bill slowly said looking down at his hands. Stanley saw how he was getting quieter and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Bill, we can think about it okay?" Stanley asked as he lifted Bill chin so he could make sure he wasn't crying. Which he wasn't. But he was on the verge too. 

"Yuh-yeah okay," Bill said and looked back down at his hands. Then the bell went off for each kid to go to class.

"Guys, that's the bell. Let's go," Beverly said as she got up and picked up her backpack. 

"See you guys later!" Stanley and Beverly waved off to their two friends who had science together. So Richie and Bill made their way to science as Bev and Stan had history together. 

☘︎︎

Richie and Bill then made it to class. With Mrs. Shocker. Bill walked in first then Richie behind him.

"Good morning," She simply said and pointed for them to sit down. Richie and Bill sat in the second seats in the back. 

"Good morning class. Please take out your notebooks and write today's title. Which is 'Earth'" she finished and the class got excited. Because apparently everyone loves to learn about humans. Bill and Richie got out their notebooks and wrote down the title.

"Well as you all may know what humans are. And how they live on Earth. Well, today we are going to be learning about how they live. They have these electronic devices called phones, laptops, computers, television, cameras and other things. These things are very amazing and technical. They mostly communicate with these things. They have social apps on them and can listen to music to them too. Because as some of you may not know, they can't listen to music in your head as all of you can." 

Everyone gasped and looked at each other to start talking.

"No, no, no talking right now we need to finish today's lesson. So..." and then they continued to learn about Earth and humans until it was break.

"Wow, that's so c-cool, don't you t-think?" Bill asked Richie who nodded with a smile and started to walk off with him.

☘︎︎

Bill and Richie then made it outside where him and all his friends sit outside by a big tree, that gave them some nice shade. Bill already saw Beverly and Stanley sitting there chatting because their class was closer than Richie and Bills. 

"Hey, guys!" Richie yelled and ran across the grass with his skateboard in his hands. Beverly looked up and saw Richie and smiled. As Richie came and plopped down Beverly asked Richie where is Bill?

"R-right here," Bill said as he was jogging over, out of breath. "Guys I h-have an idea," Bill said as he sat down next Beverly. 

"Yessss?" Richie said exaggerating the 's'. 

"We're going to Earth."

꧁꧂


	5. f o u r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's backstory really be interesting..

꧁꧂

  
Bill loves learning about Earth. He is kind of obsessed with it you could say.

But he was only for one reason. His brother. Georgie.

One late evening his parents had him sit down to have a talk...

_"Sweetie, we recently found out where Georgie is. He isn't in Hell but on Earth. We don't know where on Earth but somewhere there. He is fine and safe." Bill's mother, Mrs. Denbrough said deeply into Bill's eyes._

_Bill got a wave of excitement wash over him. Bill straightened his back that he was sitting down on the couch and tried his best to hide his smile. He put on a fake sad face and then looked up at his parents with a soft sad smile._

_"Oh...okay, ah-at least he's f-fine," Bill sighed at the end of his sentence and got up. He turned around to his parents who were confused looking at each other. His parents would've thought Bill would go crazy and start sobbing. But no._

_Bill simply sighed and walked off? Plus, a smile? Mrs. and Mr. Denbrough obviously let their son walk off to...go cry made? Scream in his pillow? Feel heartbroken?_

_No, no, Bill was jumping around in his room with a big grin on his face full of excitement. He was holding in his little happy screams and shouts. Bill collapsed his back on his bed looking up at his ceiling. The smile on his face growing bigger like vines on a brick wall. He shot up from his bed and swung his door and ran. He ran up the second set of stairs in his house to an old room full of books. You know, like, about Hell, Heaven, Earth, Humans, and other things like that._

  
_People from Hell and Heaven wouldn't really call themselves 'devils' or 'angles'. Because why should they? Each person had their own special talent. And that's all. They even look like every normal human being. They don't like to call their talents 'powers' because they don't necessarily think of it like that. It's just a little gift they have._

_Bill quietly opened the door to the book room and walked in. It wasn't huge. Oh no. It wasn't. It was a normal size room. But not like a bedroom. Almost like a closet. Probably a closet even. Bill casually walked in looking at the bookshelves._

_"Hell, no. Heaven, no. H-humans...?" Bill questioned if he should pick up the book about humans. Then again his brother is a human. And he needed to understand more._

_So he grabbed it._

_"Where i-is it...ah-ha!" Bill's eyes widened with a crooked smile and grabbed the book that said 'Earth'. He picked it up slowly looking at it. He then set it down on top of the book that said 'Humans'. He then scanned the rest of the books. Nothing necessarily catching his eye. So he left the small book room. He quietly shut the door again not wanting to let his parents hear and made his way back to his room. He opened his door and shut it and ran to his bed. Running past some clothes on the floor. But he honestly didn't care. He hopped on his bed and started studying. Studying and studying to find his brother. And well well. Would you look at that? He found the secret saying to go to Earth._

_There he sat for hours writing and reading. He had faith that his friends would most likely come with him. Obvio-_

"What!" Richie said with wide eyes dropping a flower from his hands. They were all sitting down at lunch in their usual spot by the tree. Everyone seemed a little shocked but then a smile appeared on their faces. Except for Richies.

"I mean yeah. I n-need to find G-georgie," Bill said with a shrug. "So who wants to come with me?" Bill put on a hopeful smile looking around. Everyone immediately put their hands up. But of course except Richie. His eyebrows were raised high. His lips parted a bit. And eyes wide.

"Are you guys serious? Come on we'll all die! Like, I understand Billy Boy wants to find his little bro, but come on guys. He's probably fine, right? Like if we go we might not ever come back. Humans will take over our souls!" Richie was going off at this point. His nervous smile came back to his face, looking around to see if anyone would agree with him.

"Richie. You know humans are like an ant? They can't even do anything. Even if they try to attack us they can't because we have talents and they don't. And they don't take our souls you baboon. Only people from Hell do," Stanley said and started laughing and so did everyone else.

Richie felt like he was getting laughed at for being scared of going to Earth so he looked down at his flower in his lap. His flower crown on his head was changing, the petals were turning blue.

  
Everyone in Richie's group knew what his flower crowns could do. Show's his emotions. The thing about Richie's talent is that when he makes a flower crown from the flowers he grown with his talent, then placed on his head, it will show his emotions.

And from the flower crown that sat on his head with soft blue petals, everyone stopped laughing. Usually, when he was happy or calm, it would be white.

Richie's head hung low, looking down. Everyone was looking at his flower crown then all felt guilt.

"Hey, maybe you'll meet someone special?" Beverly was the first one to speak up, lifting Richie's chin as doing so. Richie's face soon had a smile on it.

"You're funny Bev," Richie said and started to laugh a bit. Then everyone looked at each other and started to laugh together. "Maybe _you'll_ find someone!" Richie laughed even harder at Bev and so did everyone else.

"Just wait, Stan will too," Beverly closed Stan's book, took it, got up, and ran. Oh, little did they know.

"Aye! Give it back!" Stanley zoomed after her, his hair shaped like curly fries ** _(sorry I'm hungry-ash)_** bounced in the wind. Beverly's hair shining bright in the sun almost burning your eyes. Richie and Bill started laughing so hard their tummies starting to hurt.

"You fucking roach!" Stanley yelled at Beverly as she started to slow down from laughing, but she still ran. Then, out of nowhere, Stanley sprinted and tackled Beverly to the floor. But that was okay because, in Heaven and Hell, there were equal rights. So Stanley wouldn't get in trouble for tackling a girl. And plus, they were friends. Stanley ripped the book out of Beverly's hand and dusted his pants off. Beverly was laying on her side smiling widely at Stanley. Then as their stare went on for a while they burst into laughter.

"Awe! You're just mad that I said you would find a loooooover!" Beverly said with a big grin on her face. Stanley was still smiling though looking down at her. Then extended his hand out of her to reach.

Richie and Bill were still watching them from far away by the tree. They were watching as Stanley was roasting Beverly. Stanley's index finger and thumb were in an 'L' shape and was moving in all directions. As his eyebrows were raised high and his eyelids shut, with a pleasant smile on his face. Beverly then fell to the floor, on her back, laughing and rolling around. Oh, but Stanley wasn't done.

"And then! I'll snatch your weave," Stanley said as he made his hand look like it was pulling something. Beverly started laughing even more, practically started choking. Stanley then pretended to flip his 'long hair' and strutted back to Bill and Richie, who were laughing.

"W-what happened?!" Bill said as he was laughing. Stanley just calmly sat down and opened his book to the page he left off on.

"Oh, nothing." He simply said and went back to reading. Then Beverly came jogging back over still laughing. Beverly sat back down and eventually stopped laughing. Then everyone went back to their conversation: Earth.

"So...Richie. Are y-you coming with us?" Bill asked. Then Richie had all the attention. Richie started to panic. Oh god, what should he say or do-

"Sure," Richie said quickly. "But if something happens to me, you're reliable. Okay?" Richie asked Bill who nodded really fast and hugged Richie.

"T-thank you Rich," Bill said with a huge smile. Getting Richie to come meant everything. Because he needed all of his friends to help to find Georgie. Everyone got a smile on their faces and started to get excited about their adventure.

"Meet me at my h-house, after school," Bill said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Beverly asked Bill who was about to start walking away.

"The b-bell is gonna go in-"

"Ten seconds," Stanley said. Not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Y-yeah, so come on," He stood while everyone started to pack their things.

☘︎︎

_At Bill's house._

Bill sat in his room. Well, his bed you could say. Bill had set out two books: 'Humans' and 'Earth'. He also had a backpack sitting next to him too. Filled with some clothes and things he would need for their travel. He sat there wondering how they are going to even find Georgie. But he came up with a plan already for that. 

_Knock Knock_.

  
Bill got up from his bed and ran to the front door. He opened the front door to see Beverly, Richie, and Stanley all with their backpacks on. But not their school backpacks. Backpacks for their adventure.

"Hey guys, c-come in," Bill stood aside while they came in. Bill then nodded his head towards the direction of his room. They all followed Bill up to his room walking up the stairs. Bill then opened his bedroom door and sat down on his bed. Richie sat crossed on the floor, Beverly sat on his desk, and Stanley sat at the end of Bill's bed.

"You g-guys have your bags ready?" Bill asked looking from Stanley to Richie, to Beverly.

"Yup, so Bill how are you planning on taking us to Earth. I heard it was like a myth to _actually_ make it there," Beverly said as she was picking at her nails.

"Well, I've done l-lots of reading about how t-to," Bill said as he opened the book that said 'Earth'. "It s-says you have to say this saying once all h-holding hands with a-at least one p-person with you," Bill took a deep breath and began.

"All thou it can be sealed it all thou can be revealed," Bill finished and looked up at the others. Whose faces were blank?

"Is that all?" Richie asked from the floor, looking up at Bill.

"Well, y-yeah. But we have t-to say that s-saying all holding hands i-in a circle," Bill said as he shut the book.

"Seems simple. So are we gonna leave now?" Stanley asked everyone who shrugged and turned to Bill.

"Yep, f-follow me. Oh, and get your backpacks too," Bill said and swung his backpack over his shoulder and picked up his two books. Stanley sat up from Bill's bed and followed Bill. Beverly hopped off the desk and gave Richie a hand. Beverly understood that Richie didn't want to go. But she only gave him a smile and helped him up.

As they went outside to Bill's backyard, they have no idea about what's about to come.

꧁꧂


	6. f i v e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs meet eachother hehe

꧁꧂

Here they are. God Bill was so excited, but also nervous. Bill didn't actually know what was going to be on the other side when they arrive. Would Bill actually find Georgie? It would be very funny if they had to go on a long adventure to find him.

It might.

But there they stood all holding the hands of each other looking at each other nervously. They all had their backpacks on and seemed ready. You're probably wondering 'wait Bill's friends are actually coming?'. Well, I guess you could say, Richie, Beverly, and Stanley would do anything for him.

Even if it means going to a whole different place, knowing for a fact they would get in so much trouble or worse. Yes, Richie didn't want to come but always, in the end, he will be there to help. That's the thing about him. Richie is always worried about what might happen if they ever did something like this. Or even not this bad. He might start going on about how they could get seriously injured if they jumped off the cliff at the quarry. Or that they have to stick together when it comes to times they are walking alone at night. Or that one time he saw a bunny in the middle of the road and had to grab it before it got ran over. Obviously his friends thought the bunny would've been fine just on its own. But of course, Richie had to step in and 'do what's right' as he would say. Richie is practically the mom of the group.

Beverly is just there. You know? She's just there to do anything with you. You say 'oh hey Beverly! Let's go and run away with seven beer bottles and two dogs!'. She would just nod and say 'whose car are we taking?'. She doesn't see everything as much as Richie. She says you've been given a life, so do as much as you can with it. And that's also the reason why she is standing in Bill's backyard about to go to Earth. You can say she is the friend in the group that would do anything with them.

Stanley doesn't give one fuck about anything. He hears his friends are going to all jump off a cliff together to their death and he would say not even looking up from his book 'do the splits in the air while you're at it'. But then at times he is also the crackhead of the group and will not stand down to let everyone know who's the God. You will see both of those sides each day, which is today in Bill's backyard. Because one he doesn't care and two he is also excited to see these humans. So, he balances out the group with both of his sides.

Bill is the most sensible person in the group. He is also very nice. Well, that sounds basic. I guess I could say if the group was in an argument about something like...who should keep a lookout at a party to make sure everyone is going to stay safe. Bill would usually say who because he would have reasons about that person why to. So he is that one nice kid in the group who helps out with arguments.

There they stand, the mom of the group, the yolo kid, the crackhead that doesn't care about anything, and the sensible kid. Their hands started to get sweaty from being nervous. Wait, no. Because it's eighty degrees outside. _(that's 26 Celcius for other people-ash)_

Bill took a deep breath and began. He looked up from the floor to make eye contact with everyone.

"Are you g-guys ready?" Bill asked with his eyebrows raised a little bit. But no smile. He was serious.

"Yeah, so all we have to do is say that saying you told us?" Richie asked Bill like it wasn't obvious. Bill just nodded. Everyone else nodded too, and Bill smiled.

"Okay...on three," Bill said giving everyone that look like it's now or nothing.

"One..." Bill said.

"Two," Stanley then said.

"Three," Beverly finished off for Stanley.

"All thou it shall be sealed all thou it shall be revealed," they all said at once. They shut their eyes tight and, and nothing happened. Wait-

They slowly open their eyes and look around.

"Ugh, why isn't it working?" Stanley said as if it was all a waste of time. Then before Bill could respond a giant lighting hit their little circle but making sure not to hit any of the teens. They all flew back in seconds and mostly fell on their sides but then fell on their backs. Richie groaned and rubbed his head. His hands reached up to his face to feel if his glasses were there, and of course, they weren't. They fell a few feet away from him, from his fall.

"Yo...guys? Can you help me find my glasses?" Richie said as he sat up. Everything was blurry but he knew for a fact that this was not Bill's backyard. Because Bill didn't have a river in his backyard. He knew it was a river because of the sound.

"Richie? Woah! Oh my god! Guy's we're here!" Beverly said as she looked up at all the trees and the shining sun. She looked down at Richie and her smile dropped a bit but then grew again when she saw his glasses a few feet away. She walked over and picked them up and sat down next to Richie. Richie was sitting crossed waiting for his glasses to be given to him. Beverly laughed a bit and handed Richie. When Richie put on his glasses his eyes widened as he looked up.

He slowly stood up to his feet and looked around. Beverly did the same as she was watching his reaction.

"Woah," Richie said as he still looked around.

"Cool right?" Beverly said as then she looked around.

"No, no, nothing cool," Richie said as he made his way over to Stanley, who was knocked out. It looks like he hit his head on a rock. But he was fine because he was breathing. Bill slowly sat up and saw Richie and Beverly trying to wake up Stanley. Bill got worried because he didn't plan on anyone getting hurt. Bill stumbled on his feet as he made his way over to Stanley.

"Stanny Boy, you gotta wake up," Richie said but he was obviously worried. Stanley's eyes started to flicker. Then slowly opened. He sat up fast looking around and then calmed down when he saw his friends.

"Where are we?" Stanley said as he stood up with the others. His forehead was bleeding a bit from a cut he got.

"Earth," Beverly said. Richie noticed Stanleys cut and walked over.

"Hey Bill, can we wash up Stans cut so it doesn't get infected?" Richie asked Bill who nodded.

"T-there's a river over there," Bill pointed and they all walked over, Richie helping Stanley a bit because he was a bit dizzy. They sat down by the river. Bill opened his backpack and pulled out a white cloth. Bill looked at the river, his eyes focusing on a certain spot. Then a ball of water came from the river. His eyes sent it in a direction and it followed. Then he placed it on Stanley's forehead and then placed the cloth on it too. He was in the middle of cleaning Stanley's forehead when he heard a noise in the trees.

Bill froze.

Bill's head quickly turned to the noise from the trees. His hand slowly fell from Stanley's forehead and stood up. Everyone gave Bill a confused look with eyebrows together.

"I think someone is w-watching us," Bill said as he began to walk over to the noise.

"Wait I'll come!" Richie said standing up and jogging over. Beverly and Stanley stayed.

Bill and Richie continued to walk quietly. They then heard another soft noise. They turned to their right a bit. Bill and Richie were faced with three boys by a bush. One of them had dark skin that was very clear in the sun. The other one was a little bit chubby but seemed innocent. The last one had curly hair and wide eyes. The curly hair boy didn't even hesitate. He grabbed both of his friend's wrists and ran. Bill's eyes widen and head quickly turned around to the river. Then a whole bunch of water came rushing in the air to make a wall in front of the three teens. They quickly stopped.

The smaller one with curly hair, let go of his friend's wrists and turned around. Oh, but he didn't have a scared face on. It was a 'seriously?' type of face. His chest was rising and falling fast but wouldn't give up his act. He kept his eyes narrowed at Bill. His eyebrows almost touching. His lips pushed close together.

Bill slowly gave Richie that look. So Richie looked at the floor and vines came out of nowhere. The vines slowly made their way to the three teens wrapping around their legs then wrapping their wrists. They all fell to the ground. Bill looked at the water and turned his head back to the river to put the water back. While his back was turned, Richie made his way to the three teens. He sat down next to them but focusing on the smaller one.

The smaller one's eyebrows were practically touching his eyelashes because of how mad he was.

"I'm sorry," that's all Richie could say. He turned around to see Beverly, Stanley, and Bill come over.

"Who the fuck are they?" Beverly asked. Not smiling one bit. Richie looked up and sighed.

"Probably some humans?" Richie looked back to see the smaller one shake his head fast. He wasn't that mad really anymore.

"What?" Richie said getting more interested.

"Get these fucking vines off of us and I'll explain." The curly-haired boy answered with a tone. Richie turned to his friends who gave him a nod. He turned to the three and the vines slipped off. The three sat up, all confused.

"We're not humans you idiot," the smaller one whose face said it all. He wasn't very happy. Richie still had a blank face and turned to his friends to sit down. They all came over and sat down.

"Oh okay, what's your guy's names?" Richie asked the three.

"I'm Eddie," the smaller one said. "that's Mike," he said to the dark-skinned boy. "and that's Ben," he said to the last one.

"Hi! I'm Richie, that's Staniel, Billiam, and Bevie," Richie said with a wide smile. Eddie raised his eyebrows like he was crazy.

"Ignore him, I'm Stanley, that's Beverly, and that's Bill," Stanley said while Beverly was dying from laughter. Eddie, Ben, and Mike loosened up after seeing them so calm. Eddie was still in his mood.

"Well, you guys obviously aren't from here," Ben said looking at them. But his eyes were still on Beverly laughing still.

"We're from Heaven, how about you guys?" Beverly said.

Eddie's mood dropped more. But then came back when he saw Richie smiling at him.

"Uh, we're from Hell," Eddie said. Ben and Mike both nodding.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Richie said. Before Mike could answer, Eddie cut him off.

"For fun," Eddie said with a fake smile. Ben and Mike gave him that look confused. Eddie didn't want them to know the real reason.

What his parents _said_.

They all nodded. Eddie looked at Stanley and then asked, "Stanley, can I fix your cut?"

"No, it's okay, they already tried," Stanley said shrugging.

"No, but I can help," Eddie still reassured. Stanley was on his 'I don't care side' right now so he shrugged and let Eddie come over. Eddie crawled over and out his thumb on the cut. He slowly let his thumb go across Stanleys cut and his cut slowly disappeared. Eddie let his hand fall from Stanley's forehead to his lap.

"All better," Eddie said. Eddie looked at Stanley's forehead and was happy it was gone. His cut he means. Stanley's hand went to where his cut used to be, just to feel that it's gone. Stanley's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's my talent. I can heal living things," Eddie said as he went back to where he was originally sitting. Then a thought came to Richie's mind.

"What's your guy's?" He asked Ben and Mike.

"Oh, I can make objects appear in my hand, and use it I guess," then Ben looked at his hand and made a rock appear. By this point, Beverly was laying down on her back with a monarch butterfly on her index finger. Stanley was busy writing and drawing very fast because on Earth there were different birds. He wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, I can talk to red foxes," Mike then whistled and waited. Then three red foxes came walking over. Mike smiled and started making fox noises.

"They say that Richie looks like he has four-eyes with those glasses," everyone started laughing but Richie had a fake smile. Beverly noticed this and before she saw the petals go blue, she whispered into his ear, "it's okay Rich, it's just a joke," she then finished with a smile.

Richie then smiled at what she said and look back at Mike who was still talking to the red foxes. Then the foxes ran off.

"They were nice," Mike then said with a pleasant smile. "well, we know Bill's and Richie's a bit," Mike said as he turned to them.

"Well, I don't just make vines, I make flowers!" Richie said with a grin and focused on the dirt. Then a red tulip came growing out of the ground, making Ben, Mike, and Eddie's eyes widen. Richie then plucked it and handed it to Eddie.

"There you go my Ed's," Richie said with a smile like a five-year-old would have.

"Oh, is that my nickname now?" Eddie said, returning Richie with a smile while taking the flower.

"Yep, you like it?" Richie said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, whatever," Eddie said with a chuckle. Then Eddie turned to Beverly.

"What about you Bev?" Eddie asked her.

"Oh! I just have a close connection with butterflies," she said sitting up. Then about one-hundred monarch butterflies came over to their direction. She got up and started spinning with the butterflies.

Ben's pupils were literally the shape of a heart.

Beverly's hair was almost the same bright color as the monarch butterflies. Then after she finished spinning and laughing, she came to sit down. The butterflies then flew away again.

"Okay, no need to show off Bevie," Richie said rolling his eyes, but with a smile. Then they all turned to Stanley. Who was still not paying attention. Beverly's smile fell and she stared at Stanley.

"Stan," she said.

"Stan,"

"Stanley,"

'STANLEY FUCKING URIS!" Beverly yelled with a big grin on her face as she leaned in his face. Stanley didn't even flinch which surprised everyone. He just slowly turned to Beverly with a blank face.

"Yes?" He then blinked slowly.

"Show them your stupid talent," She said and sat back down.

Stanley sighed and then whistled to the trees. Then many different types of birds flew to Stanley and sat on his shoulders, and around him.

"Bird lover," He then laughed. And the birds flew off again. Mike obviously thought that was the coolest talent ever. He loved how his curly locks had a shin to it from the sun. He also loved how he didn't really pay attention. Did he mention how he loves how Stanley dresses?

Richie was a bit confused about why the hell Eddie was wearing a crown. So he asked.

"Eddie, why are you wearing a crown?" Richie asked, which caught Eddie's attention.

"Why are you wearing a flower crown?" Eddie then shot back at him. Which made him silent.

"I'm kidding. My parents are the councils of Hell, so I have to wear it," Eddie said with the same facial expression.

"But they're not here?" Richie asked again.

"Well, gotta respect them. Right?" Eddie did a fake chuckle.

"Oh, yeah I guess. Well, that's cool, my parents are the councils of Heaven," Richie said with a smile. Eddie then loosened up just a bit. Richie seemed really open and layed back. Until obviously, Henry appeared.

"Sup fuckers!" Henry said with an ugly grin. Behind him were, Belch, two other boys, and a girl.

They didn't know what was about to go down.

I mean, _Henry_ didn't know.

꧁꧂


	7. s i x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️F-SLUR⚠️   
> (im gay btw just so you know lol)   
> some fighting, meet Henrys gang..BUT yeah enjoy ^^

꧁꧂

  
"Well, well, it's Tits, Wheezy, and homeschool," Henry slowly walks up to the group of teens. With Belch and three other teenagers behind him.

"And probably some of his other new faggot friends," Belch says as he walks up too, with a big grin.

There was a girl with dirty blonde curly hair, chewing on pink bubble out loud. There was this boy with blonde hair, almost white. His hair was straight and shiny. One side was long and pushed to the side, while the other side was short. There, was then another boy. His hair was a bit like Richies. Except it was crazier. Like a lions mane. He always seemed to have this grin just sitting on his face.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" The girl with bubble gum spat out mostly looking at Mike, Ben, and Eddie. Still chewing away, and with a tired look on her face.

"Same goes with four-eyes, flamer, Marsh, and stutter freak," the boy with the lion's mane then spoke up.

_Oh no._

The losers all thought at once. This would be Bowers gang. Well, his new gang that he just made. Henry Bowers is his full name. The girl with the bubble gum, smacking away like she has other places to be, her name is Greta. Greta Bowie. Then the kid with practically white hair, his name is Victor Criss. Then the kid with the lion's mane, his name is Patrick Hockstetter.

And you already met Belch Huggins. Well, his real name is Reginald. But people call him Belch because of his burps he does constantly.

"Same goes with us? What are you doing here?" Beverly stood up looking at Patrick. While doing so, the rest of the group did too. All looking around like they're lost or have done something wrong. But Beverly wasn't scared.

Oh no. She could care less.

"Well," Henry then joined in the conversation. "I'm guessing you two know each other. Me and Belch got bored and heard what little wheezy over there was up to. Or should I say planning?" Henry nodded his head to Eddie, who narrowed his eyes at Henry.

Eddie wasn't scared either. He knew what was going to go down. He did the math in his head already. Seven kids, against, five. He knew who could win easily.

The Losers of course.

"That was none of your business Henry," Eddie said quickly. His eyebrows becoming closer together.

"Kinda is though," Henry replied. "Wait till I bring you back to your parents and what they'll do," Then the gang all started laughing. They planned to bring them all back to Hell and where ever the others came from. You're probably wondering why?

Well, he'll get a lot of credit and much more. So he decided to do it.

"You won't have to do that," Stanley then came. Calm as usual, but with a pleasant smile on his face.

"And what makes you think that?" Greta came in, lifting her eyebrows up at him. Stanley smiled more and just stared. Everyone was still confused about why Stanley was smiling. At this time?

But then Bill got is quick. Then he smiled, with some teeth showing. Soon the rest of the Losers realized what Stanley could do. Then they smiled too.

"Why the hell are you guys just standing there smiling fo-" Victor was interrupted but Stanley putting his index finger and his middle finger together in his mouth. Stanley turned his head to the right and looked up and-

_Whistled._

Some trees began to move a bit. Rusling. Shaking.

Bowers gang started to look around confused about all the noise. Then it went silent. Stanley then turned back to the gang in front of him. That smile still there.

"Some of my close friends would love to join this conversation if you don't mind," Stanley said and backed away a bit. The rest of the Losers doing the same. But still, a bit confused about what Stanley was about to do. Stanley made sure the Losers were a bit behind him. And then stood his ground. He took a deep breath in and began.

"I hope you enjoy," Stanley then finished and his smile dropped. He quickly lifted his arms in an acute angle and threw them frontwards. In doing so, he whistled. Whistled for about four seconds.

Right when his first sound of a whistle came, about over thirty vultures flew past the Losers and Stanley towards Bowers gang. While they flew past, Stanley's eyes were narrowed, he was leaning forward a bit. His hair flew back a bit while they went, and then fell.

The vultures started attacking each of them. Greta was screaming and lifting her arms in front of her face. They all looked ridiculous. Throwing their arms around, spinning around, ducking, falling.

"What the fuck! How did you do that! I don't ge-" Richie was in shock and eyes were wide.

"Shut up Richie!" Eddie yelled back. Not necessarily looking up at him. They were only one inch apart so he was looking directly in his eyes. Eddie was in a panic but wasn't showing it. Instead of acting like a baby he turned to Stanley and said-

"Now what?" Eddie asked Stanley but Stanley was focused on something else. Patrick was gone.

The vultures were randomly falling out of nowhere.

"How is that...possible?" Stanley said slowly, looking at how the birds were on the floor, but nothing hit them.

How? Not if someone was doing it. But no one was there doing it. _Shit_ -

"Miss me?" Patrick popped up behind Stanley, eyes wide with a big grin.

"Stanley!" Mike yelled and ran towards Stanley before Patrick could hit him. Right before Mike could push he disappeared. Mike looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. ( _ **if you're confused look in the description of each character**_ )

"Where'd he go?!" Mike yelled looking around. Stanley walked fast towards Mike putting his right hand on his mouth. Stanley put his left hand's index finger up to his mouth, making a 'shh' face.

Mike nodded and took Stanley's hand off his mouth. Mike and Stanley turned to the rest of the losers and did the 'shh' expression. Everyone's eyes darted around, trying to listen to footsteps.

The Losers were in a circle, backs together looking around. Ben was listening closely and heard noise towards Beverly. His eyes lit up to Beverly and then Patrick and Bowers's gang appeared.

"Beverly!" Ben shouted to Beverly and pulled her hand. In doing so, Beverly grabbed Bill's, Bill's grabbed Mike's, Mike grabbed Stanley's, Stanley grabbed Eddie's, and Eddie grabbed Richies.

Ben then ran away from Bowers gang into the woods. They were all holding hands in a line, sometimes someone would look back to see if everyone was there. Richie was at the end of the line stumbling a bit.

"Guys, please slow down," Richie said out of breath. Richie's face held a look of innocence and looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Just keep up," Eddie said not even looking back. To be very honest, Eddie was getting annoyed by Richie. Very annoyed.

"Why can't you just listen? It's not that hard to move your feet and-" before Eddie could finish he felt Richie's hand slip out of his. Then a scream.

A scream of _pain_.

Eddie immediately stopped and turned back. The Losers then stopped too and turned around. Eddie then felt guilt in his stomach. Mike gasped and ran over to Richie. Who was currently laying on his side holding his arm and was sobbing. Everyone sat on their calves and tried to sit Richie up. Richie was crying harder and harder at the moment.

Bill rolled up Richie's sleeve and the bone of his arm was practically sticking out. Around where the bone was out, it was deep hues like purple, red, brown a bit. Bill held Richie's arm, while Beverly Mike was hugging Richie.

"Guys, we have to fix this-" Ben said, but before he could finish Belch came out of the woods. Ben looked up at him and his breath hitched.

"There they are!" Belch pointed at the Losers with a big smile when he found them. Everyone's head snapped to Belch and eyes widened. Before even talking about what to do, Mike quickly picked up Richie in a bridal style. Richie was holding his arm while looking up at Mike. His glasses were fogged up a bit from crying so much and the heat.

"Follow me," Mike said with no hesitation and began to run. Bill jumped to his feet first then, Beverly, then Ben, then Eddie, next lastly Stanley. They all began to follow Mike which lead to a random old house.

The house number said 29 and had wooden steps that were rotting away. They quickly ran up the steps and into the house.

"Guys, I think t-they're still behind us," Bill said out of breath looking behind him. Mike set Richie against a cabinet wall thing and sat next to him. Eddie looked behind him too and turned to Richie. Richie's flower crown was the color of black.

Fear.

Eddie walked to Richie, who was still crying a little. He sat down next to him, putting most of his weight on his knees. Eddie reached for Richie's arm but he pulled back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Richie asked Eddie like he was crazy. Soon everyone's attention turned to them because of the sudden outburst Richie said.

"I'm gonna snap your arm back into place, what does it look like," Eddie broke eye contact with Richie and looked back at his arm. Eddie grabbed it and held it with both hands.

"No, no, no, no, no. Don't fucking touch me! Do _not_ fucking touch me! I swear to _god_! If you-"

 _SNAP_.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY _FUCKING_ GOD-" Richie's eyes widened so far that his eyes could pop out. Eddie snapped his arm back into place. Just like that.

"Chill Richie! I'm not finished!" Eddie shouted back at Richie still holding his arm. Eddie put both of his hands on the broken part of the bone and shut his eyes. His eyes stayed shut and his eyebrows were together.

The pain in Richie's arm slowly started to go away. Same with the color of his skin around the broken bone. Or was broken. Eddie opened his eyes again and removed his hands from Richie's arm. Richie's breath seemed to slow down due to less pain. Richie's arm was perfectly fine now. It seemed like it was never broken in the first place. Richie lifted up his arm and could move it just fine.

Like nothing even happened.

"Woah," Beverly said as she sat down next to them. Everyones face except Ben and Mike were in shock of Eddie's special talent.

"You okay n-now Richie?" Bill asked as he made his way over to them. Richie sniffed and nodded. He rolled down his sleeve and wiped his tears. Before Richie could thank Eddie and Mike the door swung open.

"Sup fuckers!" Victor said as he walked in. Then, Greta, Belch, Patrick, lastly Henry. Mike sighed and stood up. Bill looked at Mike then stood up too. Next Eddie did, Richie, Stanley, Beverly, and Ben.

"Time to finish this or what?" Greta said as she smacked her gum more. "And don't pull that bird shit again," she finished off looking over at Stanley. There were some scratches on her face, arms, one on her neck. I mean, all of the Bowers gang did.

"Just getting started, sweetie," Stanley said with a crooked smile. Greta rolled her eyes to that response.

"Tozier's arm is fixed huh? I wonder who did that?" Henry said slowly turning his attention towards Eddie. Whose arms were crossed. Eddie made an expression like 'look at me one more time, I'll rip your eyes out.' kind of face. "Get 'em," Henry said to his gang and they all went after the Losers.

Patrick ran towards Bill and punched him in the stomach and then went invisible. Bill could sense there was water near...like a well. So he put his arm out to find it and he did. A stream of water came to Bill in the air. Then it stops in a shape like a ball a bit. Bill keeps his hand up shaping it into an ice ball. No, but like literal ice. Not snow. Rock hard ice.

"Gonna hit me with that Billy?" Patrick's voice echoed. But he couldn't see him anywhere. Then behind Bill's back, he felt a gust of wind. He spun around just in time to see Patrick and throw the ice ball at him. Thank god it hit his head. Because he wouldn't be knocked out if he missed.

Bill looked down and saw he was knocked out and his mouth immediately formed into an 'O'.

Stanley was fighting Henry. Stanley sighed and punched Henry in the face again. Henry fell to the floor with a thump. Stanley stared down at him with a grin. Until Henry spoke. Henry looked up to Stanley and said-

"I know your secret ya know Stanny," Henry's voice seemed like an echo for some reason. As he spoke, you could see vibrations in the air echoing out to Stanley. Stanley's face dropped. In fact, Henry did not know Stanley's secret.

No one did.

But Henry's talent was making Stanley believe him. Stanley's secret is actually one of his weaknesses. Henry doesn't know that though. Stanley shook his head in reply to that.

"Oh, yes I do," Henry's voice echoed again. Vibrations sending out to Stanley. Henry began to slowly get up. Meeting eyes again with Stanley. Who held a look, which was fear. Which never happens.

"Don't want me to tell anyone. Now, do you Stanley? Because I can easily do it," Henry began to walk closer to Stanley. But Stanley's eyes were shut tight. Not daring to open them. Stanley was shaking his head very fast, that his curly were bouncing around.

"Please shut up. Just shut _up_!" Stanley shouted at Henry. Stanley opened his eyes slowly when he heard no response from Henry. But Henry was just smiling.

"No," Henry said and punched Stanley in the face, sending him to fall down. Then started kicking him in his stomach too.

Beverly and Richie are fighting Greta.

"Come on now! Gimme your best shot!" Greta shouted at Richie and Beverly.

"Let me handle this," Beverly said to Richie with a smile. Richie thinks he knows what she's gonna do. But he's wrong. So he nods.

"Okay, yeah sure!" Beverly shrugged with a big smile. Beverly closed her eyes and waited. Greta lifted her eyebrows looking at Richie then to her. Richie doing the same. While Richie was waiting he looked around the room and saw a bunch of things. Saw Mike throwing Belch on a table. Bill knocking out Patrick. Henry kicking Stanley. Victor throwing ain't rocks that he created at Ben. But Eddie was leaning against the wall with wide eyes. His breath seemed to be going at a fast rate. Same with his eyes darting around the room.

Richie was about to make his way over to Eddie but Beverly grabbed his wrist.

"They're here," Beverly whispered to Richie.

"Who's here?" Richie asked Beverly but before she could respond thousands of butterflies came through a broken window. All making their way towards Greta. They had a bunch of pollen on their wings and dropped it all over Greta. Making it land in her eyes.

Greta started sneezing over and over. After the butterflies knew they were finished they left. Except one butterfly stayed and fly their way over to Beverly. It landed on her index finger, Beverly smiled and hummed in response. Richie saw it and smiled at the butterfly that was on her finger.

"Ugh! What was that shit?" Greta asked as she was rubbing her eyes. There was pollen all over her hair and clothing.

"Uh...pollen?" Beverly said and started laughing. Richie started to smile more and more because it seems to him they were winning. That was until Greta started chewing more and then blew out towards Beverly who wasn't paying attention.

Greta blew a giant pink bubble around Beverly. Beverly's and Richie's smile stop growing and confused started to grow instead. Beverly was slowly being lifted in the air off the ground. Richie was slowly looking up at Beverly with wide eyes. Because he didn't know what to do. Richie took his eyes off Beverly who was trying to pop it but it was like rubber.

"What did you do that for?" Richie asked Greta. Richie's face was funny because it was like Greta killed her or something.

"Because she decided it would be fun to put pollen in my eyes. Now she can go fly away with her little butterflies," Greta said with a sarcastic bow. Richie then got frustrated. His lips were pressed together as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Now, it's your turn," She said as she tried to blow a bubble at Richie. But Richie was already prepared. His hands were straight and tight by his sides trying to do something greater than he has done.

And that was growing a ton of vines.

The ground started to shake and cracks were forming in the floor. Richie's eyes were shut real tight. And his face was as if a jump scare was gonna happen. Then giant thick vines came out through the floor rising up. Richie opened his eyes and saw the vines keep growing. He lifted his right arm straight up towards Greta and was trying to tie her. Though it was hard because she was fighting it, he eventually got her tied.

Then Beverly who was sitting the bubble bored looked down at Richie raising her eyebrows at him. That was the hint to get her out right now.

So Richie took the other vine and stretched it up to the bubble and wrapped around it. Then after it was wrapped around he slowly brought Beverly down. She was still stuck in the bubble though. It was literally like rubber. So, he focused again and thorns came out of the vine on the left side. Not the right because he didn't want to cut up Greta.

The thorns then popped the bubble and Beverly ran up to Richie and hugged him. To Richie's surprise was a shock. Beverly rarely hugged people. So he took the offer and hugged back. After they separated they look around and saw no one was fighting anymore. Victor was tied with rope around a chair by Ben who was sitting next to him.

Bill was sitting next to Patrick who was knocked out. Greta was tied up. Belch was also knocked out on a broken table. And Stanley just finished hitting Henry.

The Losers all looked at each other and walked up to Stanley to help. Ben put his right hand up, palm facing the ceiling and then rope appeared. Ben handed it to Stanley and Stanley finished up Henry by tying him. Everything was then settled.

"Damn, now wasn't that fun?" Richie said with his eyebrows raised and a big grin. Everyone wanted to slap him but instead laughed.

"C-come on. Let's g-go," Bill said. They all walked out of the creepy old house back into the woods. They all seemed tired so Eddie had an idea. Eddie told everyone his plan and they began.

Though, they didn't know that Eddie's plan could have a very big effect.

꧁꧂


	8. s e v e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some things that aren't being talked about...but the awkward tension is hard to speak up. But they manage.

( _continuing from the last chapter..._ )

꧁꧂

  
The seven teens make their way back to where they all found each other. By the river. They were all drained and overworked. They continued to walk silently back to the river in a single file line like before. Except for they were in different spots this time. Mike was in front, Beverly was second, Stanley was third, Eddie fourth, Richie was fifth, Ben was sixth, and Bill was seventh. All walking a bit slow and quiet.

No one was talking.

Oh, but let me tell you this, there was a lot to talk about.

From Richie's point of view, and his friends (Bill, Stanley, Beverly). He had no clue who the other three teenagers were that joined Patrick and Victor. Because they weren't from Heaven. But Richie and his group knew Patrick and Victor because they were from Heaven. The other three seemed just as confused when they first saw Richie's group. So, maybe they're from Hell? Well they have to be.

Because Eddie's group sure knew them.

As Richie was walking behind Eddie, not seeing in front of him because Eddie was only one inch shorter. But, what a coincidence.

Eddie was thinking the same thing. _Who were those other two?_

He was also thinking the same as Richie too. Were they from Heaven? Is that why Bill's group seemed to notice them and recognize them? Mike, Ben, and Eddie were the only ones there who knew Henry, Belch, and Greta.

And Beverly, Stanley, Richie, and Bill were the only ones who knew Patrick and Victor. So yes, I would say there would be a lot of explaining of who they are. As they were walking, it seemed to be pretty empty. Just some trees here and there.

Mike, being in front of the line, had no one in front of him to make some shade. So he would every so often wipe the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

Beverly just behind Mike was casually playing with the butterflies. Like Morpho ones or Swallowtail butterflies, Clouded Yellow, Orange Tip, Common Blue, and Small Blue butterflies. Beverly's favorite one would probably be the Clouded Yellow butterfly.

That butterfly was a bright yellow color with a white dot in the middle of its wing. It wasn't as big as a Monarch bitterly. No, it was smaller but very soft.

The Common Blue butterfly. It was almost a pastel blue and purple color. The soft purple was slightly there on the wing. A long white trim around the wings making it look like a lake.

The Small Blue butterfly was practically white. But with a faint of grey too. Its antennas are black and white stripes and have black dots in a line on its wing.

Orange Tip butterfly is also beautiful. It's a very small white butterfly with a quarter of it being a bright orange color. In that orange part has a very tiny black dot.

The Morpho butterfly is almost like a Monarch. Around the edge of the wing is a big black line. Then the rest of it is a dark shiny blue. A morpho blue. In the wings have some white dots too. Many dots.

Swallowtail butterfly is also like the Morpho and Monarch. It has many colors like, yellow, black, white, blue, and a little bit of a soft grey by the blue. Its probably called the Swallowtail because at the end of the wing has a little tail almost. But they are very pretty butterflies, especially when they fly.

Ash's Note:

Hey ! Go to my Instagram to see Beverly's favorite butterflies if you're interested! Because I'm not very good at explaining things with details. Also I don't want to describe the birds Stanley is seeing. But I'll put their names and post it in my Instagram later!:)

Next is Stanley in line right behind Beverly. Stanley every so often would reply to some birds. As in reply, he can hear birds have conversations. Just some simple ones, but he thought it would be funny to answer to some of their conversations. Some birds he would see would be some Redstart's or Bullfinch, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Great Tit, Waxwing, Chiffchaff, Jay, Garden Warblers. 

Probably some of the favorites he has seen on Earth. Back in heaven, they mostly have Magpies or Blue Jays.

  
Stanley planned on writing down every detail in his notebook so he can keep it there forever. What he has learned from his mother, as what she would say, _"if you want to keep something forever...hold on to every_ single _part of it,"_ she would say, as she is one her knees wiping her sons cheek. Stanley was only six at the time, but he remembers that clear as day.

On that day, Stanley had just recently broken his bird mannequin. She was explaining how to keep every single piece of it so he can keep it forever. Well, his father gave it to him for his sixth birthday. Which, was a few months ago but it meant a lot to Stanley. Stanley was just getting into a new hobby of learning about birds. Well it was his first hobby, and practically his only one. It started when he saw a bird with a missing foot. And he was just sitting on the sidewalk. It was staring at Stanley and Stanley was staring at it. Stanley, at the time was five, and he didn't know how to tell if it was a female or male. So he called it, it. Like people usually do when they don't know what something is. Different with people though. You just call them, them if you don't.

But, off-topic. Stanley was walking with his parents to go to school. His parents wanted to walk with him, because they needed him to learn the streets and how to be independent. Also, they needed to talk to the principal at the school. That's also how Stanley is a bit more independent today and more confident. That's only sometimes though.

Stanley could tell that the bird was going to die sooner or later. So, he made his way over to the bird. That was before his father gently pulled him back from his shoulder. Stanley didn't understand why his father stopped him. Stanley wanted to help that bird. He felt a _connection_ with it somehow.

You're thinking. Why would he feel a connection? Well, one day people born in Hell and Heaven, when they are young, slowly figure out what their little special talent is. That's also when you could say Stanley found out (or you could say was finding out) his talent.

_A connection to birds._

Stanley's father slowly shook his head and began to walk again with his mother. Stanley watched them stop and wait for him. Stanley licked his bottom lip and turned back to the bird. With a quiet sigh, he said, _"I'll come back,"_

Stanley wanted to hold on to that forever. That connection. He needed to and to hold on to every single piece. So that's what he planned after he walked fast, back over to his parents. Stanley grabbed his mothers hand and turned his head back to the bird-

"Hey, Mikey, do you know where we're going?" Stanley turned his head to see Eddie speaking, looking over to Mike. Eddie looked...irritated almost. His snappy, overjoyed self was gone and was just drained. Looked like he was about to collapse at any moment.

With a big long sigh, Mike replied, "Yeah Ed, just a few more minutes," and with that Eddie put his head back in line and continued walking.

_Tap, tap._

Eddie ignored it.

_Tap, tap...tap._

Ignored it again.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap-_

"Will you quit it Richie?" Eddie turned to see Richie's finger still on his shoulder. Richie removed his finger and used it to push his glasses up.

"I'm just bored alright. Let's talk," Richie said with a nice smile on his face. His flower crown was a nice white color. Indicating that he was happy. Richie didn't seem as tired as Eddie or even the rest of them. Which, isn't unusual because Riche is always bright and cheery. Always delighted you can say.

Eddie sighed. Not because he was annoyed. It was because he didn't want to talk, he was too sleepy. And with that Eddie replied, "I'm sorry Richie, I'm just really tired. I don't know why, but we can later. Just uh..." Eddie thought for a moment to tell Richie something to do from keeping him bored.

"How about you go over to Stanley and see what cool birds he found?" Eddie finished looking straight into Richie's eyes. Eddie was talking soft and gentle to Richie even though he is tired. Eddie, only knowing Richie from like a day, could tell he was sensitive. But most people wouldn't see it because of the little jokes he says here and there. He makes it seem like nothing bothers him.

But that can be the opposite sometimes.

" _Eddie_ , you know no one is interested in learning about birds," Richie replied with a know it all face. Before Eddie could reply he heard Stanley scoff up ahead. Richie and Eddie looked over and Stanley was smiling at the trees.

Eddie turned back around to Richie to reply, but Richie beat him there first.

"Plus, then we can get to know each other more," Richie said as he walked up next to Eddie. Richie's words finally got to him and he smiled in reply. So Richie and Eddie began to talk about where they're from and what their lives are like back home. Suprizenly Eddie didn't feel as tired anymore. He felt more peaceful. Like he was walking on air from being chirpy you could say.

Eventually they made it back to the river. They all sit down by the river, Bill sitting closer to the water, and Ben and Eddie farther away. Richie, Stanley, and Beverly were sprawled out on the ground. Feeling some rocks and pebbles digging into their skin but they didn't mind. Mike was sitting in the sun for a while. Bill was busy taking some water cupped into his hand and splashed it on his face. Eddie was sitting next to Ben healing some of his cuts so they don't get infected.

"Hey guys, c-come over here so you guys c-can wash," Bill said to the other teens. They were pretty dirty from all the dirt and dust in the Neibolt house. Stanley was the one who was the dirtiest because of Henry tossing him on the floor so many times. Ben and Eddie made their way over and sat down next to Bill. Beverly, Stanley, and Richie sat up from where they were laying and made their way over to them. Mike stood up and dusted himself off and walked over.

"Let's wash up," Bill said as he began to lift the water off himself. Yes, they had no soap, but they needed to look decent. Bill lifted all the water off and then he was dry.

Everyone else began to do that same thing. Mike took off his shirt to scrub the dirt off of it into the water. Richie was cleaning his glasses from the dust in the river's water, while Eddie was next to him watching. Eddie seemed to enjoy watching Richie clean his glasses but he seemed more focused than enjoying. Eddie began to chew on the inside of his cheek while his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, be careful cleaning those, you might scratch them," Richie looked over to Eddie, whose eyes were now already looking directly at Richie.

"It's okay, I always clean them like this. Never got scratched before," Richie said as he put them back on his face. They were still a bit wet but Richie didn't mind. Eddie seemed pleased with that. He did a quick small but fast nod and went back to picking pebbles that were in the water. His face was still the same though (i really wanna say doe). Lips were pressed tight together. Eyebrows meeting each other, and eyes were squinting from the sun.

"You don't smile that much. Do you?" Richie asked as we moved to sit in front of Eddie and also pick pebbles. Richie seemed the opposite of Eddie, and anyone for that matter today. Richie seemed so happy he looked animated. If that makes any sense.

"How come you seem so upbeat? We almost got killed by Bowers," Eddie replied, _still_ not smiling. Richie seemed to be taken back by that.

"Who's Bowers?" Beverly popped into Eddie and Richie's conversation. Eddie turned his head over to Beverly and replied,

"Oh, well his name is Henry. Henry Bowers, he was the one fighting with Stanley. He's also from Hell. Same with thùat girl, Greta, and Belch the guy that Mike was fighting too," Eddie finished off.

By the time he finished everyone made their way over to where Beverly, Eddie, and Richie sat. Eddie sat next to Richie. Richie sat next to Mike. Mike sat next to Stanley. Stanley sat next to Bill. Bill sat next to Ben. And lastly, Ben sat next to Beverly, which Beverly was also next to Eddie. Forming a circle.

They were all still sitting in the river's water because it was so hot outside.

"He kept saying things to me and it was like..." Stanley paused and got a vision from the fight. "It was like sending, vibrations? Vibrations through the air," Stanley said to Eddie. Everyone was listening very closely because they didn't wanna miss out on anything.

"That's Henry's special talent. He can say rumors or anything to make you believe," Ben paused. Mike looked over to him and continued.

"His...his rumors are like...germs. They spread and multiply almost within a breath. And before you know it," He took a deep breath. "Everyone is contaminated." He finished off. Everyone's eyes were wide and in shock. Stanley went back to thinking of what Henry was saying.

_"I know your secret ya know Stanny,"_

_Stanley shook his head._

_"Oh, yes I do,"_

_"Don't want me to tell anyone. Now, do you Stanley? Because I can easily do it,"_

_"Please shut up. Just shut_ up _!"_

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP-_

"Shut up! SHUT UP-" Stanley's eyes were closed and was now screaming.

"Yo, yo, yo, Stanley you okay?" Beverly turned to her left to see Stanley panicking. Stanley's breathing was at a fast pace and his eyes _were_ shut but now open wide because of Beverly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I was just uh, thinking of something," Stanley replied. His breath slowing down. Everyone seemed just as alarmed as Stanley due to his outburst.

"What were you thinking of that made you start screaming?" Ben asked. Ben thought it had to do something with Henry for sure. But he doesn't know what he said and knows that Stanley won't tell anyone.

"It was just something he said," Stanley said looking away from the group.

"What did he s-" Mike tried but Stanley replied.

"Nothing," Stanley said softly to Mike. Stanley looked over to Mike giving him a small smile.

Everyone gave Stanley a knowing look and went back to business. That's when Mike spoke again.

"So, we are going to need to survive. So, for now, we are gonna camp I guess. But then we'll find a way to get a car and go to a motel. Good plan?" Eddie asked everyone after he finished.

"How are we meant to get IDs and drivers licenses?" Mike spoke to everyone.

"I can make them," Ben said. "That's my talent remember? I can make things within my hand size," Ben finished.

"Yeah, yeah. That's a g-good idea," Bill said and everyone nodded and smiled.

"So, we will be leaving for a motel soon. But not for days I suppose. So let's set the arrangement for who shares a motel room together," Mike said.

"Well, there's seven of us so, three will be together. So me and Ben will have a room, Richie and Eddie will have one, and Mike, Bill, and Stanley will share? How does that sound?" Beverly asked.

When she said Richie and Eddie could share, Eddie threw his arms up but didn't say anything. Richie just bounced around because he honestly didn't care who he would share it with. He just liked the idea of going around places.

"Yup, I'm fine with that," Ben said to Beverly. He did say it quite fast though.

"Yeah, I'm okay with sharing w-with them two," Bill said to Beverly. Mike and Stanley nodded in agreement.

"Eddie and Richie?" Beverly asked them two. Eddie's arms were crossed and was pouting but Richie was still smiling. That perky smile.

"Yup, I'm okie dokie with that," Richie said moving around to get comfortable.

"Fine," Eddie replied to Beverly looking back up to the group. He seemed to relax again when Ben clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Yay! That does it then," Ben said the group. He got up and nodded his head for the others too. They all got up at once and asked Bill to dry them. Bill and them got out and he dried them one by one.

"Now we need to get supplies," Bill said and then all went off to walk again.

꧁꧂


	9. e i g h t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to a motel? Ight bet hehe, heres their journey continuing :)

_(continuing from the last chapter...)_

_꧁꧂_

  
The seven of them all stood up to leave. Ben stood up and dusted off the dirt off his shorts and ran up to the others. Mike and Bill were a few feet up ahead discussing what lies ahead for them. Bill knew for sure that their parents will for sure find out that they left. But would they know that they're on Earth?

Most likely Bill's parents might find out soon because of how much he reads about Earth. Bill got to catch up with Eddie about why he came to Earth. He noticed Eddie was very closed off about it and decided to keep it to himself. Ben and Mike knew why but didn't tell the others without Eddies permission.

Bill liked these new people he just met. Ben has a very big heart that he likes to share with everyone. Is it possible to say he's too nice? Bill isn't sure how Ben does it but it seems like he only sees good in people which, from Bill's point of view is good.

Mike is similar to Ben. But is more focused of where they're going. Unlike Ben, always staring at Beverly with a small little grin and soft eyes. Mike tends to put the most important things first and then will relax.

Bill also noticed something about Eddie. He rarely smiles. It's mostly Ben and Mike who make him crack a grin but most of the time he seems serious. Like he is only here for one reason.

All of that aside, let's get back to the main reason.

Richie got a bit left behind, that reason being he found some flat rocks and decided to skip them against the waters surface. Richie tends to get distracted easily. Eddie kept walking in his normal pace listening to Mike and Bill's ideas. That was until he noticed something.

 _Been really quiet for a while._ Eddie thinks while looking around for the one and only Richie. Bill and Mike were walking side by side while Stanley, Ben, and Beverly were together. That means there's only six of them together.

"Where the hell is Richie?" Eddie asked everyone, which grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone looked around to see Richie missing.

"I don't know? I thought he was with you?" Beverly asked Eddie, while everyone came to a stop. Everyone eyebrows came together while squinting their eyes, due to the sun. Ben looked behind them to the river that they recently came from. Then he saw little old Richie throwing rocks at the water.

"Oh, there he is-" Ben began to say but was cut off by Richie.

"Wowza! Did you guys see that one? That one was straighter than the pole Eddies mom dances on!" Richie then fell on the floor, with a fit of laughing and holding his stomach from laughing too much.

Eddie didn't look so pleased. Eddie's eyelids were low and no smile was seen anywhere. Beverly looked at Eddie and also fell laughing just like Richie.

"All right! Okay! That was a good one! " Beverly continued to laugh on the floor many feet away from Richie doing the same. Mike and Ben looked at each other and decided to join in. Bill looked at the group all laughing and turned to Eddie. Eddie seemed pretty agitated at this point.

Eddie stormed over to Richie and stopped directly by his head. Richie looked up at the angry Eddie and couldn't help but laugh even more. Richie's glasses slipped off his face and on to the floor of rocks. Richie began to have tears in his eyes from laughing too much.

Eddie sat on his calves and continued to stare at him. Richie did seem to enjoy his little mom joke. Eddie eventually noticed something about Richie while he was laughing. His nose had this little scrunch to it. Which Eddie didn't seem to notice before. It was kind of, cute he could admit.

As a friend of course.

"Get up right now. This is no place to be laughing. We have tasks to do at the moment and you rolling on the floor like a dog isn't helping what so ever. You'll get all dirty again and I don't think Bill wants to clean you again." Eddie gave Richie a slap on the head and stood up after giving a talk to Richie.

Richie rolled over on his stomach and looked up at Eddie. Which, somehow he got his glasses and began to clean them. Eddie wasn't in the mood to deal with Richie. Or with anyone's silliness for that matter.

"Come on! Relax Ed's, we're at a cool place called Earth and I'm pretty sure not everyone here is a stubborn miny man," Richie finished off and stood up as well shaking the dirt off him.

"First of all! I am not short. I'm only one inch shorter than you. And secondly! I am not stubborn! We have serious things to work on. Now shut the fuck up and let's go." Eddie shoved Richie's glasses at his chest and walked off.

Richie jogged over to Eddie while he was walking off. Eddie crossed his arms and looked ahead. He saw that the others were waiting for them, which relieved him so they can keep walking.

"Ed's. Come on be freer! It's a lot more fun," Richie giggled next to Eddie. The flower crown that sat on his head began to change into a teal color.

"Don't talk to me. Keep walking," Eddie didn't bother to look at Richie. He didn't come here to mess around. He came to find out what his parents are hiding here.

Richie slowed down a bit behind Eddie. His little smile fell off his face and his flower crown turned into orange color with navy blue dots. Eddie walked up to Bill and tilted his head to keep walking.

"Come on," Eddie said to the others and began walking. Bill caught up to Eddie and started telling him his plan. Ben and Beverly started their own conversation while Stanley was showing Mike the new birds he found.

Richie was trailing behind then looking a bit lost, staring that the floor.

Ash's Note:

(HEY! At the end of this, I'll show you all that Richie's flower crown colors mean. There are 11 colors. And, later in the story, I'll explain how it works. Also, if you do forget, which is okey! I'll just type it. Example: "Richie's flower crown turned orange." Then I would put (orange: confused). IF that helps I will :)

The orange started to disappear and the navy blue was taking over. Richie's throat started to burn a bit. He didn't know why it's not he drank anything bad or something. Maybe he did? Or was it those words that he heard?

Don't talk to m-

"Richie! Hey, come on we have a plan to work with," Beverly called to Richie who was getting left behind again.

"Oh! Coming!" Richie's smile reappeared on his face again. Richie ran over to the six. Ben was sitting down on a log next to Stanley and Beverly. While Mike and Bill were standing a few feet away from it talking. Eddie was sitting on a bigger rock with his arms crossed looking at the river. Away from Richie's direction.

"Okay so," Bill turned to the five and Mike made his way behind him also. Bill saw Richie finally appear and sit on the floor and smiled that they were all here.

"We c-came up with a pretty good idea. So, w-were gonna go and find the bus stations. T-then Ben will use his ability to form m-money for us to use," Bill turned to Ben to check if it was okay.

Ben nodded and let them continued. Then Mike began to speak.

"Then, one of us will find a close motel and we'll stay there. We'll take a bus there and then I guess go from there. Mike looked at each one and all seemed to like the idea.

"Sounds like a good idea Mikey! I call dibs sharing a room with Eddie," Richie and his purple flower crown turned to Eddie. Eddie continued to stare at the water not moving.

"No."

"What? Come on! I'm good at reading stories and I can show you how I grow flowers! Oh shit! I hope my babies at home are okay. Eh, what evs, they are! Anyways, then we ca-" Richie started ranting to Eddie while everyone else was laughing a bit under their breath.

"I said no Richie. I rather have my own room to work in," Eddie finally turned to Richie giving him a tired look.

"What do you mean to work in?" Stanley asked Eddie, putting his drawings down.

"It's a long story. But let's get going," Eddie said his last words and began to walk off.

Beverly started to smile and looked at everyone. And they all smiled to looking around.

"So... who's gonna tell him we already planned the rooms?" Ben burst into laughing falling into Beverly's lap. Then Beverly began to laugh with Ben as their faces were becoming red.

"Wait! Are you saying I get to sleep with that cutie," Richie's flowers became colors of teal, purple, and pink?

Mike then began laughing too because of that statement Richie said. They all continue to laugh with Richie and nod to his question.

"Yes!" Richie threw his hands in the air and began to hug Mike. Making him fall over in the process. Eddie was up ahead and turned around to see the group laughing and Richie hugging Mike and squishing one of his cheeks.

_"Come on be freer!"_

Eddie sighed and looked at Stanley who was smiling looking at Mike. Ben whose back on one Beverly's lap, laughing. Bill who was pulling Richie's leg trying to get him off Mike giggling.

In the distance, he heard Richie say something to Bill, "Come on! He's so squishy!"

_"It's a lot more fun,"_

_"Not everyone here is a stubborn miny man,"_

_"You don't smile as much. Do you?"_

Eddie looked to Richie to see him finally off Mike but now running towards Eddie. Eddie rolled his eyes and turned around walking again.

"Hiya Ed's! Were you waiting for me? Thank you! Mike's cheeks are really squishy and did you know that..." Richie was a person who talks with his hands. Moving them everywhere. Keeping him busy while talking. Eddie wasn't paying attention to what Richie was saying at this point. Though he knew he was still talking. Because his hands were still moving. Eddie kept walking next to Richie while the others began to catch up.

"Ed's?" Richie stopped and looked at Eddie. Richie's face began to look worried, as Eddie hasn't been talking.

"Eddie? Are you okay? You look sad," Richie stood in front of Eddie looking at him. Richie's flowers became a grey color with some spots of yellow.

"Yeah. Where are the others?" Eddie turned around to see them a few feet away. Eddie left Richie and walked with the others. Richie didn't know if he said yeah to if he was okay or if he was sad. Or maybe both? Richie walked next to Stanley to see what he was up to, just to see his regular drawings of the new birds he has seen within the four hours they've been there. It was around 7:00 pm on Earth right now for them. It was getting a little dark.

"Hey guys, look," Ben pointed out to a road past some trees.

"Hellz yeah! A...what is it?" Richie said looking past the trees.

"Humans use gas cars. Not electric. So I'm g-guessing that's a gas station. Where they put gas into their car. They might have a map," Bill said to the others. They all nodded and ran off.

"Oi! How does that work!" Richie said jogging behind them. They all ran past trees, kicking sticks and rocks. Well, Beverly and Richie were. They stopped at the edge of the tree's path looking across the street. The station's sign said 7 Eleven. With the eleven through the seven.

"Oh! Wow, Billiam. You're right! I mean you always are but you get the po-" Richie was about to start.

"Let's move," Eddie said and ran across the street. When he made it to the other side he turned around to see the others haven't moved from their spot. Eddies right hand made a come-on gesture to them. Bill hopped down from the dirt slide, the same with Stanley behind him. Then Mike, Ben, Beverly, and lastly Richie.

They all walked into the store which had background music playing. Richie walked in last, the air conditioning blew on him as he walked in and saw a man at the register.

"Good evening sir," Richie did a bow to the man. Whose name tag said, Tim.

"Tim! What a lovely name Timmy," Richie walked off to the chips lane. Tim looked surprised and looked around as if anyone just saw. Richie found the chips lane, deciding which one he wants.

"Oooooh, what to get. What to get," Richie wiggled his eyebrows and looked at the variety of chips.

"Richie, shh. Don't let Eddie know we're getting food," Beverly giggled next to Richie holding gummies.

"Yeah, he's been a mean old man lately," Richie giggled again next to her.

"You know I'm right here," Eddie said at the end of the snack lane. Holding a piece of paper and a bottle of water. "And yes, obviously you can get food. The bus ride is long," Eddie rolled his eyes and turned around to walk off.

"See! He is mean to me Bevey," Richie said to Beverly and made a fake frown. Beverly put her food on the floor next to her feet and put her hands on Richie's shoulders.

"Don't worry. We can take him out together," Beverly smiled at Richie doing a little wiggle.

"Can't do that though," Eddie appeared on the other side of the lane.

"AH! Damn Ed's. Stop scaring me like that," Richie said to Eddie whose face was blank. Eddie ignored Richie's comment and moved on.

"I was taught how to fight since I was six. I think I can take both of you out," Eddie said to the two of them.

"No need to brag," Richie mumbled under his breath looking down.

"Hm?" Eddie hummed.

"Nothing sweetie," Richie looked up at Eddie putting his hands under his chin and tilting his head smiling. Eddie was taken back by that.

"Don't call me that or you'll won't be able to soon," Eddie walked off again. Richie ran to Eddie with his arms out chasing him.

"Wait! Jack don't leave me! Ya know that line from the Titanic?" Richie's voice was heard off in the store.

Beverly bent over to pick up their snacks and walked over to the register waiting for the others. Mike, Bill, and Ben found some maps and bus station maps too. They all got water and some food as well for their trip.

"Hey, you guys got everything?" Beverly asked Bill and the other two boys.

"Yup. You got what you wanted?" Ben asked Beverly. Beverly nodded and looked around the corner to see Eddie running from Richie.

"Stop following me! Guys! Help me! He won't stop!" Eddie ran into Beverly and hid behind her.

"Not until I get my hug!" Richie said back to Eddie. Bill nodded towards Ben to take out the money he made to hand it to him.

"I don't want your hug. Now stop chasing me." Eddie said peeking from behind Beverly. Richie made puppy eyes and kept switching his weight from one foot from the other.

"Please? Just one," Richie asked nicely again. Eddie looked at Richie then to the floor, then back at Richie.

"Fine. Just one!" Eddie said and came out from hiding behind Beverly. Eddie walked a few feet and then stopped for Richie. Richie beamed again and got excited to hug Eddie. He did a fast pace to Eddie and hugged him. Richie put his arms around Eddies back and Eddie put his arms around Richie's waist.

You know, it wasn't so bad hugging Richie. Eddie missed hugging people or getting hugged. He rarely did it. Richie was really good at hugging too. It was like, jumping into a pool after coming out of the hot tub. You get that cold feeling but then feel all tingly. Eddie wanted to hug Richie more for that feeling that he missed out on in life.

"Okay, that's enough," Eddie said and stepped back from Richie's hug.

"Thank you Ed's! You're so _small_ I could squish you," Richie reached to squish Eddies' cheeks but Eddie slapped his hands away.

"I'm literally one inch shorter than you. _One_ inch! That's nothing," Eddie said and walked over to the others, who already paid for the food and maps. Stanley was waiting outside because he said he didn't need anything. But Mike got him some water and was planning on sharing his food with him.

"You're still shorter than me, even if it's an inch," Richie smiled at Eddie while they walked out of the gas station with the others. Richie stepped outside and wow it was hot. It was like opening an oven and letting the heat out.

"Wait! I forgot something," Richie said and ran back into the station. The others walked a bit off while Eddie stayed to make sure he doesn't do anything bad.

Right?

Richie ran into the station again and walked up to Tim.

"I forgot to say farewell, I hope you do well in life. Oh! And here is a gummy for ya. Ta ta!" Richie gave Tim a gummy from his bag and set it on the desk of the register. He did a little wave and ran off again. Tim waited for the door to shut and turned around. He walked over to where the phone was sitting and dialed a few numbers. The ringing went out of the station and then someone picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ someone said on the other end. Sounded like a woman.

"Good evening Mrs.Q, I found them."

☘︎︎

Richie ran out of the store and onto the street where Eddie was standing. Richie got to Eddie and smiled and gave him a gummy as well.

"That's what you get for waiting for me," Richie giggled and nodded to continue walking.

"What did you forget in there?" Eddie asked catching up to Richie looking at him.

"I had to say bye to Timmy," Richie chuckled, why would Eddie care anyways?

"Who's that?" Eddie asked again.

"Wowza, lots of questions huh? You silly, Timmy is the guy who works at the station," Richie put a gummy in his mouth and began to laugh.

Eddie looked back at the station and saw the man on the phone. The man was holding a phone to his ear and seemed urgent. He looked up and saw Eddie staring, grabbed the curtain, and shut it over. Eddies eyebrows lifted and he turned around back to Richie. Eddie wasn't getting a good feeling for some reason. It was in his guts. He didn't feel right. So he moved closer to Richie.

"Guys! There's the bus station!" Mike shouted for them to make their way faster. Richie turned and smiled at Eddie. His hair flowing in the wind as he grabbed Eddie's hand and ran off. Eddie laughed a bit for the first time that day and ran off as well.

☘︎︎

"Okay. We got them tracked."

꧁꧂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Note:
> 
> So! Here are Richies flower crown color meanings:
> 
> Red: angry
> 
> Orange: confused
> 
> Yellow: shy or tired
> 
> Green: jealous
> 
> Navy Blue: sad
> 
> Teal: flustered
> 
> Purple: excited
> 
> Pink: happy
> 
> Grey: curious
> 
> White: neutral (if he's wearing it sleeping)
> 
> Black: scared
> 
> Tell me if you want me to put what the colors mean if you forget :)


	10. n i n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty important. How Richie and Eddie's trust and friendship extends and becomes even greater and Eddie and Richie doesn't even realize it. You'll understand Eddie's past also. Why he's scared to open up. But enjoyyy ^^

_(Continuing from the last chapter...)_

_꧁꧂_

  
_"Hello?"_ Someone said on the other end. Sounded like a woman.

"Good evening Mrs.Q, I found them."

☘︎︎

Richie and Eddie came running over to the others with each other's hands locked. Richie said Eddie was moving too slow. When they finally caught up to the others, Richie had his hands on his knees and was panting.

"Boy, how aren't you tired?" Richie's head tilted up to Eddie who was standing next to him observing.

"I used to do cross country," Eddie shrugged and walked over to Ben.

"Wow! That's cool. When did you start cross country?" Richie jogged over to Eddie, as Eddie handed him a bottle of water from Ben.

"When I was in 7th grade,"

"Oh? You still do it?" Richie asked as he unscrewed the cap of his water bottle, still looking at Eddie with raised eyebrows.

Eddie sighed, "No not anymore. I stopped when I got into 9th grade," Eddie turned to Ben and grabbed four dollars. Two for him and two for Richie.

Richie raised his eyebrows more and took the two dollars from Eddie, "Seriously? How come Ed's? You seem good at running," Richie swallowed the last of his water.

"My mom said no I guess. To focus on my school work... it doesn't affect me though, I'm fine with it. Let's get on the bus now," Eddies' eyes drifted away from Richie and onto his money.

Richie was thrown off balance with that answer. From how long Richie has known Eddie, he sure does listen to his parents. Richie grabbed the straps of his backpack and walked on over to the others.

 _Seriously? Again?_ Bill thought to himself as the machine that takes in money, kept spitting his money out.

_Beep._

"Try flattening it out on a flat surface," The bus driver impatiently said. Bill looked at the people on the bus who also seemed impatient. Some rolling their eyes or some sighing. Seems like most of them just want to go to the destination they were planning on going to.

Eddies' head popped up over Bill's right shoulder. Eddie grabbed Bill's money and walked over to the bus driver. He flattened out the tips and put them in the machine slowly. There wasn't a beep this time. Bill's face seemed to lighten up due to the fact that Eddie managed to get it in. Eddie was usually good at things like that.

Bill and Eddie were the last two to get on the bus. Eddie walked to the back where the others seemed to be sitting and Bill followed behind him. In the far back row of the bus was just three random strangers. In front of those seats, four seats facing it other sat Stanley and Mike on the left side, and Beverly and Ben sat on the other side facing Stanley and Mike. Stanley reached in his bag and grabbed out a notebook and set up a tic tac toe game for him and Mike. Beverly and Ben decide to have a conversation to pass time, while Bill decides to sit in front of them facing the front of the bus.

Eddie sees Richie patting a seat next to him which was right next to the window. Eddie quickly walked over before the bus started to move. He plopped down right next to Richie and set his bag on his lap and turned to Richie.

"How long do you think the bus ride is gonna be?" Eddie asked Richie as Richie opened his bag of gummies and handed a red one to Eddie. Eddie shrugged, he thought to himself that it's probably around six pm right about now. So if it took two hours then it would be around eight. Eddie wasn't gonna lie, he was getting tired. Why was he tired?

It's only six? He's on a bus full of strangers and only knowing two of them. But for some reason he felt, comfortable? A steady feeling as if he could fall asleep right there and would feel like nothing bad was going to happen. As if Henry and his gang weren't somewhere out there looking for them. As if his parents aren't worried right now. As if these four new kids aren't liars. He sighed and turned over to Richie, who was making his two gummy bears kiss.

_What an idiot._

A warm feeling settled in his stomach as he got comfortable and leaned back in his seat. The breeze from the open window moving Eddie's hair from his forehead gave him a chill. He sat up a reached to shut the window, and felt Richie tug on his shirt. Eddie turned around and gave him a nod. Richie's flower crown began to turn into a soft yellow color. (indicating shy or tired). Eddie has noticed this over the past day he's been with him but never has seen yellow before. He's usually seen orange(confused), purple(excited), and navy blue(sad). Eddie doesn't know what these colors mean. He doesn't even know that they describe his emotions. Only Stanley, his closest friend knows what _all_ the colors mean.

Beverly knows what white(neutral), pink(happy), and purple(excited) means. Richie doesn't like to tell people what the colors mean because then there goes everything. If you think about it, most people don't just say, "Hey! I'm sad." but his flowers do say that by turning navy blue. So it would get annoying if everyone knew. Not even his parents understand his flower colors. And Richie loves his parents! He only tells people he fully trust.

Which is just one person. Stan the man. Even if Stanley does see his flower crown change color, he doesn't use it against him or use it to make him talk about his feelings. That's one of the reasons he told Stanley.

Eddie sat back down next to Richie and waited for him to speak. Richie put away his bag of gummies and turned to Eddie.

"Hey, I think the bus ride will be sort of long so..." Richie turned his attention back to Eddie with tired eyes. "Can I lay my head down on your shoulder?" Eddie has never heard anyone ask him that before. Could he lay his head on his shoulder? As in to go to sleep? Richie was very confident in saying what's on his mind. As for Eddie, not really. Richie seemed like he was on the verge of falling asleep.

_I wonder what time he goes to sleep?_

Eddie gave Richie a small nod and watched as Richie leaned more on his right said and his head plops down Eddie's shoulder. Eddie was surprised how light Richie's head was. He thought since Richie had a lot to say he'd have more on his mind. Eddie was even more surprised when he let Richie lay his head on his shoulder. Eddie wasn't known for letting people in his personal space. He just had a random feeling Richie was meant to be there at that time. Right there on the bus with him, laying on his shoulder with his eyelashes getting tangled together as he kept them shut.

As Eddie observed more, he noticed Richie was very...how should he put it. Well kept together? But not in a formal way. In a chaotic way, but kept together. With his hands folded on his lap and his bag between his legs as he fell asleep. Not caring in the world where he was going and put his guards down. Eddie thought that was strange. Eddie never put his guards down, he always kept it up due to many reasons.

Well, many people at school didn't necessarily like him. They were pretty jealous of him which confused him. They thought he was selfish because he didn't like his parents, but they wanted to be in his position. They wished their parents were the councils of Hell. So they could be spoiled perhaps, or popular? He didn't understand.

They also didn't want to go near him too. Reasons because if they did something bad, they thought he would tell his parents, the councils, and something would happen to them.

But Eddie could care less.

The memories flowed in as he watched Richie fall asleep, his hair falling past his forehead and to his ear. Eddie knew that Richie knew nothing about him.

He wanted to keep it that way. He felt as if Richie found out about how people were scared of him and hated him, he would drift away. Like everyone else. So Eddie wasn't going to tell him. He never would. How could he?

Eddie moved his head to look behind him but being careful to not wake up Richie. Beverly also was sleeping on Ben's lap, as Ben was looking out the window. Mike and Stanley practically passed out with their heads leaning on each other. But Bill?

He was sitting alone writing down in a notebook it looks like. Eddie squinted his eyes more and it looked like...a map? Then Eddie remembered how Bill came here for a certain reason. Seems as if was working and planning where they were going to go next. Eddie respected him for that because honestly he was tired himself and just wanted to rest. He drained himself with the fight against Henry, traveling to Earth, meeting new people.

It was so much different than his usual days. Just getting up, going to school, coming back home. Just repeats. Eddie loves how he finally gets to do something different for a change. He turns back around and lets his heavy eyes take control and shut his eyes. Slowly leaning his head on a window, feeling the cold window shake on his temple as the bus drove.

_What a day._

_꧁꧂_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you understand. The next chapter is very important. They'll be at a hotel and this is where Reddie will come in. And how their relationship goes from there, and how they naturally trust each other. 
> 
> I've done some thinking over time. And, if I was in your position I'd probably have no idea what Hell or Heaven looks like. Do they look like angels? Is it like Earth? Do they have human things? What color is the sky? So, while I've been gone, I made maps and drawings because some people are visual learners. I'm thinking about posting them on my Instagram for you to see but, if you don't have Instagram, I also post this story on Wattpad and might post them there too. I will have a Part 2 Introduction for what everything looks like, what goes on, maps, drawings of rooms, etc right after the first Introduction. I hope this helps! Also, slowly but surely new characters are gonna come in. I left it off on a cliff hanger but don't worry the plot is still going ;) also, don't worry! It's a happy ending for everyone! You may get sad on some chapters or if you're an HSP maybe shed a tear. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Insta: stanleysapplesslices


	11. t e n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hotel they're staying at? Oookkayyy. New characters? Ookkkayyy. Some Stenbrough and Reddie? Okkayyyy. Enjoy!

(Continuing from the last chapter...)

Eddie eventually fell asleep. Slowly but surely. It did take him a while, with Richie on his shoulder drolling a little bit. Eddie was alarmed at how comfortable Richie was. He seemed so free and Eddie was desiring to be like that.

" _You have made it to Derry, Maine. Please step off if this is your stop."_ The bus's speaker went off and they were finally at their stop. 

Derry, Maine.

Seems like a leisure place and on top of that also quite quiet. No one seemed to be around this area which was better for all of them.

Bill flinched as the speaker went off and looked around for his friends. Most of them were passed out, as for Eddie was wide awake. Bill gave him that look to wake up the others. Bill raised his hand at the bus driver giving him a sign that they're getting off.

Eddie pushes his shoulder upwards knocking Richie off of it. Richie looked at Eddie disturbed from his sleeping position. Eddie nodded towards the bus door. Richie stood up and stretched his back and grabbed his things.

Stanley and Mike were woken by Bill and got up too; making their way to the door. 

Across from Mike and Stanley were Beverly and Ben, who eventually got up too and hopped down the steps. 

"Thank you," Bill said to the driver as he hopped off and turned around to see the bus leaving with a small cloud of smoke. Bill turned to the others and counted them all. 

_One, two, three, four, five, six. That's good._

"Seems like we made it to Derry. Everyone make sure you have everything because we're not coming back to get it," Bill looked directly at Richie when he said that.

" _What?!_ I'd never do such a thing, Bill," Richie defended himself as he walked off with Eddie down the road. 

"Where are we off to next?" Mike peeked his head around Bill to look at his map. Bill got startled and looked at Mike with surprised eyes.

"There's a hotel just down the road from here. I think we'll stay there for a while. We'll use Ben's ability to make more money to stay," Bill said casually as he placed the map on the floor drawing a line where they'll be walking.

Mike slowly nodded understanding his idea. Mike went to go find Stanley so he could walk with him but found him looking around at the sky. 

"What are you looking for?" Mike asked Stanley, who turned around noticing Mike behind him. 

"Just the birds and trees. There are new types of species here. Including different types of plants. It's just so much to take in," Stanley breathed out turning back to Mike who slowly nodded along. 

"I agree...but Bill found where we're spending a few nights at. It's just a hotel down the road from here. Wanna walk with me?" Mike asked with a bright smile on his face.

Stanley was taken back by that. Mike could be shy, yes but he could also be so upfront too. It made Stanley smile a bit.

"Yeah sure," Stanley smiled back at Mike and walked off with him.

Everyone began walking for a while, Richie showing Eddie some cool things he could do. Like the flowers, he could make. But far off you could also see Eddie lecturing Richie about it and slapping him at the back of his head. 

Beverly and Ben were getting to know each other like the trees around them moved slowly like jelly. 

"Ugh, I'm getting tired...we there yet Billy?" Richie yawned and shouted down the road to Bill who was already watching Richie slowly lose his hyperactive self and get exhausted.

"Pretty soon Richie, just about..." Bill glanced down at the map in his hands and saw they were almost there. "maybe five mu-more minutes?" Bill shouted back at Richie. Richie's shoulders sloped down and he spun back around towards Eddie.

"Ya hear that Ed's?" Richie asked Eddie who was holding Richie's bag so he could spin around a bit without any weight on him. 

"Yes, Richie. Also, who are you going to share a to with?" Eddie asked curiously as he glanced over to Richie. 

"Honestly I think it's Bill's call. But I wouldn't mind if I share with you," Richie gave Eddie a smug look with a smirk. 

Eddie was way too tired to go against Richie at this moment in time and simply raised his eyebrows at him and slowly fluttered his eyes back in front of him. 

"No come back or argument? ' _Ugh! You're so annoying Richie!'_ None of that?" Richie mocked Eddie's voice, actually doing a pretty good job and smirked at him. 

"Yeah no. I'm too tired to argue with you right now Richie," Eddie continued walking with Richie in shock. 

The breeze was not cold but not warm. It was a pleasant temperature Eddie liked but never got where he was from. He was used to more bitter and harsh weather in Hell. It usually snowed from November to January. 

As Eddie was admiring the fragile new breeze he was new to Ben called them over.

"Hey, guys! We're here now, make it over go the group quick," Ben called out to the two of them. Before Eddie could begin he was stopped by Richie's hand. 

"Race?" Richie had some type of look in his eye. He came off as energetic and wild that gave Eddie chills. Eddie could see his reflection in his eyes before his pupil got a little wider and took a quarter of his iris. 

On instinct, Eddie nodded and took off. 

"Hey! Wait for we didn't count down yet!" Richie yelled as he picked up his feet and chased after Eddie. 

Eddie's hair blew past his face and speed took over him. He hasn't sprinted in forever. His eyes widened with a grin as he felt his eyes hitting the wind and drying; having to blink a few times. 

_I miss this._

Eddie heard Richie's feet coming along right behind him. 

_Not yet, just a little faster..._

Eddie put in his final effort into his last sprint and flew farther from Richie. His clothes pushing against his skin from the cold breeze showing his figure.

Richie was amazed at the sight. Richie stopped running and took a few slow jog steps; his eyes still on Eddie. Wide and clear.

"Wowza! You weren't joking about running huh?" Richie said out loud which made Eddie turn his head around and smirk.

"Of course I could win. You were just put off by me amazing you," Eddie smugly commented. 

"Well obviously! You flew like a bird! Well, you may be short but wow!" Richie exclaimed. 

Eddie's face went back into a bitch face and put his hands on his hips.

"You know I'm one inch shorter than you," Eddie pointed out.

"Well...yes. But that still means your one inch _shorte_ r than me," Richie went to smirk again but Eddie busted out laughing.

"Geez you're weird," Eddie continued laughing while Richie stood in shock. Richie eventually fell into a fit of giggles.

Ben and Bill were catching up with the others until they noticed Richie and Eddie weren't paying attention.

"Rich and Eddie. Come on, pay attention please," Bill said over to Richie and Eddie who began to stop laughing slowly.

"Okay, let's begin. We're at the hotel now. So...we can maybe get three rooms? Someone has to share and three people share one room. Who wants to share with who?"

Everyone started to talk to each other. Someone said they don't want to share a room with...a moron? Ben was trying to sort it out by flapping his hands everywhere. 

No one was getting anywhere.

_Here we go,_

"Okay, Richie and Eddie are sharing a room. Ben and Beverly? Is that okay?" Bill turned to the two who nodded. 

"I am not-!" Eddie began.

"Shh!" Bill turned to Eddie who was close to bursting. "Weren't you guys laughing a while ago?" Bill raised a question.

Eddie was silent.

_That's what_ _I thought._

"Me, Stanley and Mike can sh-share a room. Is that okay?" Bill asked the other two who looked at each other and nodded back at Bill.

"Alright! We're set. Ben, huh-have the money ready?" 

"Yup!" Ben pulled out the money he made and handed it to Bill.

"Oh and you two. Don't go s-so far off without us. We can't l-lose you guys alright?" Bill turned to the two trouble makers. 

Both nodded eagerly and walked off. Eddie seemed disappointed. 

"Yooooo, I get to hang out with you more now!" Richie jumps while walking.

  
"Yup, but you better let me sleep at night," Eddie sighed as he continued to walk; making sure to not walk on fast ahead so Bill could still see them.

"What do you mean? Of course, I'll let you sleep! Who wouldn't? That'd be so mean," Richie pretends to grab his heart with his head falling back. He didn't hear Eddie's reply and turned over to him.

"Right?" Richie asked again.

Eddie laughed and nodded along with a smile on his face. He knew for a fact Richie would be up late talking. Talking about where he's from, Stanley's weird stories; like when he dressed up like a bird for Halloween. Richie and Stanley's drag show they done one night at a sleepover when they were thirteen. He told Eddie that Beverly was cheering them on while Bill was clapping and laughing. He said it was a pretty fun night and he'll do it again, with a smug grin.

Eddie did enjoy his stories don't get him wrong. But he did want his sleep at times.

The teenagers kept walking and made it to the hotel. The skies breeze became cooler and more strong. Beverly's strawberry hair blew in the wind with a slight shiver.

"Well, we're here. Ben and I w-will go up to the lobby and get the c-cards for the rooms. You guys can wait here," Bill nodded his head towards the door with Ben and walked in.

When they walked in, a warm heater struck them and knocked off their goosebumps. Ben flattened his hair with his hands. When Bill walked up to the front desk there was a lady on her phone. Seems like she was texting someone.

"Hello, c-can we have three rooms please?" Bill mumbled under his breath a little.

The lady's eyes were the only part of her that moved. She glanced up to the two, sighed and pulled out three cards. The rooms said, _Room 111, Room 125_ and _Room 108_.

"That would be sixty-three and eight cents,"

Ben pulled out his money and handed it to the lady as she counted the money in her hands, every once in a while glancing up. Her hair was short and straight, around her ears almost. She had bright blue eyes and a unibrow.

As she was counting the money Bill glanced around and saw a bag of buttons on the desk behind her and some thread. Maybe she sews? She seemed a few inches short than Ben and Mike. Maybe around 5'6 or 5'5 to say the least. All of that wrapped up she seemed like a teenager also.

"Here are your cards. Your rooms should be just down the hall to the left. Upstairs is room 125 and at 9:00 am at the cafeteria is breakfast. Please enjoy your stay," the lady finished off her sentence and turned back to her seat.

Ben and Bull grabbed their cards and headed out. Before they did, Ben swore he heard someone call out that lady's name.

_Xtori?_

☘︎︎

"'Kay guys, we got the cards. Here are Richie and Eddies," Ben handed the one that said _Room 111_ on it. "it should be on the bottom floor to the left. I and Beverly are in room 125 which is upstairs. Lastly, Mike's, Bills and Stanley's is room 108 which has two beds, so one of you two has to share," Ben pointed out to three who turned to each other.

They all nodded and took their bags.

"Goodnight guys, meet at the cafeteria by 9:15 okay? No staying up because we have some work to plan out in the morning," Ben said to the others who groaned in annoyance and walked off. Richie waved off to Stanley who waved back and speeds walk back over to Mike and Bill.

Eddie was handed the card, so he gave Richie the two bags to hold on slipped the card in and heard a beep. When they walked in, it was pretty nice.

There were two beds nicely tucked in covers not so far apart and a T.V. in front of the beds. More far off was a door that led to a bathroom with two sinks, a shower and a toilet.

Eddie sighed and walked in.

"I want the one in the far corner," Eddie said as he walked fast over to the bed, set his bag next to it and sat down.

Richie nodded and walked over to the bed near the window. When he sat down he turned over to Eddie to ask a question about using the shower.

"Do you want to use the shower first? It's been a long day and chaotic, if you want to go first I don't mind," Richie said as he started unpacking his bag not looking up at Eddie.

"Yeah, I can go first. Thanks by the way," Eddie gently smiles at Richie walks over to the bathroom.

As Richie held his breath he heard the shower turn on and released his breath again. Wait why was he holding it in in the first place?

Richie breathed out and threw his head against the pillow and stared at the blank white ceiling.

Eddie. A new boy he just met. Literally from Hell...at the same time...same place. Coincident?

_There's more to him other than those things..._

Richie thought quietly in his head. Was it his hair? How it seems so delicate and fluffy. Or his stubbornness? No, not that. Richie is always comfortable with people he just met. That's just how Richie is.

But why does he enjoy talking to Eddie _especially?_

He just met him, Eddie almost killed them when he met them in the woods by the river.

It didn't make sense. Richie lays uncomfortably while trying to come up with ideas why Eddie makes him more cheerful.

Richie's thoughts were interrupted when Eddie walked out of the bathroom. He was already in his pyjamas and seems like he dried his hair too.

"You can go now," Eddie said as he sat down and took out his notebook and pencil. Richie got up and grabbed some clothes to put on afterwards and went in.

☘︎︎

"Yeah! I was so confused about where Richie got his confidence from," Stanley barked out a laugh. Stanley, Mike and Bill sat down on a bed talking about stupid stories from the past.

Bill was smiling, a soft smile. He remembers that memory of Richie trying to show off to some boy. He remembered so clearly when Richie failed his magic trick and just stood there. Although Bill went over to help, the boy just softly laughed and said it was okay.

Bill remembers that memory very fondly.

"Wow, Richie is quite the crazy one huh?" Mike asked Stanley who rolled his eyes in a teasing way.

"You could say that," Stanley said as he stared into Mikes's eyes.

Mike's eyes reminded him of the deep sea. They were very dark brown he thought but almost black. In the deep sea far underwater were mythical creatures people would say.

But not scary ones people who say. They usually jump to conclusions. Stanley noticed he was staring and diverted his eyes to his lap.

Mike seemed to notice but let it be.

"We should get ready to sleep. It's getting late," Stanley said as he stood up.

"W-who wants to share?" Bill asked the two.

"I guess I can share with Mike. Is that okay?" Stanley replied and asked Mike.

Mike nodded and walked to the right side of the bed. Bill picked up his bag and set it by his bedside.

"Good night guys," Bill whispered to Mike and Stanley.

"Good night" The two boys replied and turned off the lamp.

What a day. New adventures for the teenagers to explore. Especially in the future. What it does hold, they'd never expect such a thing.

They all closed their eyes and fell into a silent slumber.

☘︎︎

"Xtori!" A little girl ran into the lobby. She had two little black hearts drawn on her cheeks. She had black fluffy hair, most of it falling past her shoulders and two little pigtails sticking from her head.

"Lock, I thought you were asleep?" Xtori said to the girl who seemed around ten.

"I couldn't...but since I'm here and awake, mind playing a round of chess with me?" She grinned.

"I'm sorry, maybe later okay. But I have some news for you," Xtori said to Lock who eagerly sat down on the desk.

"Seven teenagers just came in. I think their the ones they mentioned...they did seem a bit suspicious," Xtori finished.

Lock's eyes lit up and nodded, "Maybe they are. But we gotta keep an eye on them right?" Lock asked Xtori.

"Yes. But for now, you need to go to sleep okay?" Xtori said quietly to Lock who nodded slowly.

Lock walked off to the back part of the hotel and shut the door.

Xtori sighed and turned back to the front. How would they convince those kids that they're on their side? Or what if those kids aren't even the ones they're looking for? Who knows. Only the future.

Xtori spun around in her chair staring up at the ceiling. This will be a ride huh?

꧁꧂

New Important Characters:

Lock:

-Born: Earth - North Korea

-Birthday: May 20th

-Age: 10

-Favorite Color: Neon Green

-Height: 4'11

-she/her

-Special Talent: Can never lose at chess. Usually uses violence on the pot. Example: whoever loses has to cut off a finger etc. Can get deadly.

-(ENTP)

Xtori:

-Born: Earth - Russia

-Birthday: December 19th

-Age: 17

-Favorite Color: Purple

-Height: 5'7

-demi - she/her

-Special Talent: Can turn features into horror. Blood seeping from nose, eyes, ears etc to look scary and put the victim into shock. Takes a while to end so she sews buttons on to cover it up.

-(ENFP)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Note:  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Got to meet some new characters! They'll be very important, more to come. Also, I drew them and I'm planning on posting them on my Instagram or my Wattpad :) The next chapter might be wild hehe
> 
> Instagram: stanleysapplesslices
> 
> (Not edited yet)


End file.
